


GIFTED

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, Gen, I'll add characters as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Change, one thing that is constant in this world. Everything around us does it. We just don’t feel it. One day, you just realized that you’re different than the last time. And now, a lot is changing especially in us human beings. It all started in the United States when mutants and “heroes” or people with special abilities began to emerge. Then a Japanese astrophysicist revealed himself that he’s not an “ordinary” human being. Being created naturally, but his genes were altered in a laboratory, thus the “Coordinators” were born, people with heightened mentality and strong immune system that cannot be affected by even cancer and other incurable and irreversible diseases. All of these happenings resulted to two things, fear and chaos.But one continent is never bothered about this, Europe. When this news arose, knowing that the countries mentioned are the powerful ones in their own continent, they started looking also for “traces” of these human beings in Germany, the other powerful counterpart. When they got 0 results of this kind of people, the European Union declared that they are clean and safe, but to maintain this, they will have to close their doors to the world.But maybe…just for a while.





	1. The Wunderkind's Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/gifts).



> Hiya guys!
> 
> Of all the fanfics and imagines I made, this is one of the firsts and I just kept on my laptop (and on Tumblr). Inspired from a work I did when I was in middle school, where I used my classmates as characters and from all those "superpower" movies, animes and TV series that I always watched. I never had the chance to continue this because of work and I ran out of ideas on how to continue this. After some time, I think I'm ready. I do hope you will like this.

Change, one thing that is constant in this world. Everything around us does it. We just don’t feel it. One day, you just realized that you’re different than the last time. And now, a lot is changing especially in us human beings.

 

It all started in the United States when mutants and “heroes” or people with special abilities began to emerge. Then a Japanese astrophysicist revealed himself that he’s not an “ordinary” human being. Being created naturally, but his genes were altered in a laboratory, thus the “Coordinators” were born, people with heightened mentality and strong immune system that cannot be affected by even cancer and other incurable and irreversible diseases. All of these happenings resulted to two things, fear and chaos.

 

But one continent is never bothered about this, Europe. When this news arose, knowing that the countries mentioned are the powerful ones in their own continent, they started looking also for “traces” of these human beings in Germany, the other powerful counterpart. When they got 0 results of this kind of people, the European Union declared that they are clean and safe, but to maintain this, they will have to close their doors to the world.

 

But maybe…just for a while.

 

In the high rise bustling city of Munich, a baby boy was born. It brought happiness to his parents and he was named Philipp. As the months passed by, this bundle of joy is the center of attention of the Lahm family. Acting like any other child would be, until a he has shown a wonder to his parents. He was able to walk at 6 months.Then a month after, he’s running around their house. He began to talk 2 weeks before his birthday and can speak a sentence with a meaningful thought at 1 year and 6 months. Because of his mental maturity, his parents already thought and decided to bring him to school at the very tender age of 2. And it created more intrigued to them and to his teachers. He could catch up lessons easily. He’s fast in building and rebuilding different objects with blocks. What was more intriguing is when he was just 5 years old and he’s able to do mathematical procedures that supposed to be middle grade school kids could only do.

 

With Philipp’s mental ability, he was accelerated twice in grade school. So at the age of 9, he graduated grade school as highest honors, plus he’s the star scout, the captain of the grade school football team, president of the science club, and editor in chief of the school publication. A lot of prestigious schools offered him and his parents a priority slot in middle school and in the end he chose Säbener Institute because the school intrigues them.

 

And then one day, the life of this _wunder kind_ changed.

 

“Good morning mom, dad.” Philipp greeted his parents with a forced smile on his face. Ready to eat breakfast and go to school.

“Good morning Fips.” Mr. Lahm replied with a hug. “Are you okay? You feel warm.” His father added. Worried.

 

“I’m fine dad.” Philipp replied.

 

His mother reached out to him and touched his forehead, “Oh my baby, you’re having a fever. You should stay here at home.” Mrs. Lahm added.

 

“But mom, I have to go to school, I have to do something important.”

 

“But you’re not in condition to go to school. What if something will happen to you while you’re there? You better stay at home so that I could watch over you.” His mother replied.

 

“But mom…”

 

“Philipp! Don't argue with your mom. Stay here at home. It’s for your own good.” His father interjected firmly and strictly ending Philipp’s rebellion.

 

Philipp sat down by his place in the dining table and started to eat with a pout on his lips.

 

“Well I’m finished and I got to go.” Mr. Lahm stood up, fix him and gave his goodbye kisses to his wife and son.

 

“Are you going to be early dear?” Mrs. Lahm asked.

 

“It depends on how things go on the office. But I’ll make sure I could come back home earlier.” Mr. Lahm replied. “Be good to your mom, Philipp. Rest well, okay?”

 

“Okay dad. Goodbye.” Philipp said, adding a kiss to his father’s cheek.

 

“take care dear.”

 

“See you later.”

 

“And as for you Philipp Lahm, you go back to your room and rest.” his mom requested him and off he goes to his room. A feeling bit worse, Philipp laid down to his bed and drifted away from his sleep.

 

After some time of sleep, he suddenly awakened. Sweaty, warm, with a pounding headache and... _voices._ Too many voices.

 

“Moooooom!!!” he said loudly. He was putting his hands in his ears but the voices are more louder. “MOOOOOM!!!” he screamed to get the attention of his mother. He forced himself out of bed and struggling to reach his door. When he opened it, he stumbled, fell down on the floor and curled wailing and his mom found him.

 

“Philipp! What’s wrong?” Philipp’s mother approached him and sat down beside him and started cuddling him.

 

“Moooom! Shut them up! Make them stop! Pleeease.” Philipp said crying in his mother’s arms.

 

“Who Phil?” his mom asked.

 

“ Them. Their too loud. It hurts my head...” and then he became unconscious.

 

His mother panicked and called the ambulance and his father and brought Philipp to the hospital.

 

Philipp was stabilized in the hospital, still asleep. The doctor had the chance to talk to Mr. And Mrs. Lahm and explained to them that their son is just normal, just having a flu. But then it worried them again when Philipp started screaming and wailing again inside the room.

 

“Fips! Daddy here. What’s the matter?” his father cuddled his crying child on the hospital bed.

 

“Dad! Make them stop! Please make them stop.” the boy said crying on his father’s chest still cupping his hands on his ears.

 

“Who Philipp?” his dad asked him worriedly.

 

“The voices dad. Pleeeeasse. Make them stop. It hurts.” and Fips started to wail again.

 

“Doctor! Please do something!” his father shouted alerting the physician then returned with a team of nurses, some kind of a monitorand another doctor, a neurologist specifically.

 

“Mr. And Mrs. Lahm, I am Dr. Rumenigge. A neurologist of this hospital. I will examine your child but we must calm him down first.” the neurologist said.

 

“Yes please do. Fips, please stop crying for a while. Dr. Rumenigge wants to examine you.” Philipp’s mother pleaded him.

 

“I’ll...i”ll try...but please doctor...make them...make them stop...the voices...it...it hurts.” Fips said with intervals of hiccups still his hands are on his ears.

 

“Okay Philipp, I will try my best. But we will bring you the EEG room for this.” Dr. Rumenigge replied.

And Philipp was taken to the diagnostic room. As he laid down, his head wereinstalled with a lot of wires. Then was told to sleep. On the other side of the room, was a glass window where spectators could see the patient. The diagnostics started and the medical staff were amazed of what they are seeing.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Dr. Rumenigge said astonishingly. “These brain waves are different.”

 

“What do you mean Doctor?” Mrs. Lahm asked.

 

“Your son. He’s something. This is the first time I saw this kind of waves. Can you tell me how he’s been growing up.” the doctor replied.

 

And the parents of the boy told Dr. Rumenigge his life.

 

“Now that makes sense.” the doctor said smiling.

 

“Why doctor?” Mr. Lahm asked.

 

“He might be the first one.” the doctor said smirking.

 

And the people around him were curious. “Have you heard about those “special” human cases in America and Japan?” the doctor asked. And the people, including Philipp’s parents suddenly got wide eyed. “He might be the first here in Germany or maybe in Europe. Alex, call the EU special cases division. And tell them ‘the hero is here’.” And off his assistant goes.

 

“Doctor, what will happen with our son now?” Mrs. Lahm asked worriedly.

 

“Don’t worry about him madam. He’s fine. Now, let’s talk about negotiations.” Dr. Rumenigge said. “I just told my assistant to call the EU to tell them about your child. Now, with your consent, I will take him to Berlin EU special cases headquarters so that he will be examined there. To know his special abilities and the quantity of its potential. He will be a great help for the country and for the Union.” the doctor added and looking darkly in the eyes of Philipp’s parents.

 

“What?! NO! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO TAKE OUR BOY! HE’S NOT A LAB RAT!” Mr. Lahm shouted.

 

“I will take that as a yes. Get the boy.” the doctor commanded.

 

Philipp was suddenly awakened by a strange “frequency” the boggling his mind and saw what was happening in the other room. His parents are clamoring, and shouting to the doctor while being tied up by some of medical staff and he saw 3 men in black suit, accompanied by that Alex going near him.

 

“NO! GET AWAY! NO! N----”

 

\---

“Doctor! The brain waves!” the technologist alerted. All they could see were erratic and devastating waves. Then they where suddenly shocked by a break in the glass window and a man in a black suit of the ground and saw the scene where Philipp was. Another man in the black suit was being choked by his colleague. Alex was on the ground, crawling backwards and Philipp was staring at the two black suited men. Then the two men collapsed like dolls.

 

The monitors in the EEG room suddenly breaks and short circuit explosions were everywhere.

 

“Call the Emergency Hotline NOW! And take Mr. And Mrs. Lahm away from here.” Dr. Rumenigge ordered again.

 

The men carrying Philipp’s parents acted but when they reached the door, it was stuck. They turned around and saw Philipp staring at them, then suddenly they were in the floor.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MADNESS?! YOU SON OF THE DEVIL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” Dr. Rumenigge cursed and pulled out something in his pocket, a syringe with some sort of medication and rushed to Philipp’s parents who were on the corner of the locked room, Philipp’s dad hugging his mom.

 

Mr and Mrs Lahm closed their eyes and were about to face their end when suddenly they heard someone choking and said, “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY PARENTS.”

 

They looked up to see Dr. Rumenigge being held up on the neck by the technologist and was brought down dropping when the doctor became unconscious. Then the technologist suddenly collapsed like a puppet dropped down from its strings.

 

The couple then looked to their son, sitting on the hospital bed on the examination area, panting, wide eyed and hands on his head as if it will shatter then Philipp fell down on the bed.

 

“PHILIPP!” his parents shouted approaching him. “Philipp are you okay? Answer me!” his father asked crying.

 

“Dad...” Philipp replied drowsily.

 

“Philipp. It’s alright. Mom and Dad are here. Stay with us baby.” his mother said while holding his hand tightly.

 

“Thank...God...He didn’t hurt...you...Uhhhh...”

 

 

Philipp woke up and saw that he was not on that horrible examination room. Everything around him is pleasant. The walls were painted mint or light green, with porcelain vases on the beside tables with beautiful flowers and the setting was not a hospital room, but an actual bedroom but not his bedroom.

“Mom? Dad? Where are you?” he tried to call then suddenly the door opened. A man who is in his 40s, dressed in a tshirt, jeans and white coat greeted him with a smile.

 

“Oh Philipp. You’re awake. I’m Doctor Joachim Loew. I’m the doctor in charge with you.”

 

Philipp suddenly got wide eyed and the things began to tremble. “Get away from me! I want my mom and dad! MOOOOOM! DAAAAD!” and everything glassy and fragile in that room shattered. The petals of the flowers ripped from it’s core and the lights flickered.

 

Dr. Loew managed to get near Philipp. “It’s okay Fips. Don’t be afraid. I will not hurt you. I’m a friend.”

 

“Are you? Because the previous doctor almost killed me and mom and dad.” Philipp said sobbing.

 

“Yes. Trust me. Look straight into my eyes.” Dr. Loew told the boy.

 

Philipp obeyed. He stared at the doctor’s eyes then suddenly everything that was green went to black, like a movie theater. Then he saw flashes of events until...

 

_“I am Dr. Joachim Loew. I came here immediately in Munich after I heard about your son’s special case.”_

_“Are you one of them?” Mr. Lahm asked._

_“No. I have one purpose here, to take you to Frankfurt, and protect you and your son.”_

_“How will we know that we could trust you?” Mrs. Lahm asked worriedly._

_“Because I am like him. I am a tracker. I could sense and track special abilities. I will get you out of this hospital and take you to mine. We will treat your son there and maybe we could discover his abilities there. Safely.”_

_Luckily, Philipp was discharged in the hospital eventhough he is in coma. Then the Lahms and Dr. Loew went to Frankfurt, taking a plane privately owned by Dr. Loew. For their safety, it was better that time to take a private vehicle rather the public transportation._

“Philipp!” then the boy saw his mom and dad run to him going to his bed and hugged him. “We were so worried about you. You are asleep for a week already.” his dad added.

 

“What?” Philipp cannot believe what he just have heard.

 

“It’s true Philipp. That’s because you used too much of your abilities on the incident in the hospital.” Dr. Loew added. “Now, how are you feeling?” the doctor asked.

 

“I’m still a bit dizzy but not that much. And the voices are gone.” 

“That’s good. I guess your body has adjust itself now to your abilities. Well, you’re okay now. We will talk later. But for now, spend your time with your parents.”

 

Then the doctor left the family in the room.


	2. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philipp meets another boy like him...

It’s been 3 days since Philipp woke up from that horrible incident in Munich. From that point, he just stays in “his” room, never dared to get out. It’s not because he’s cozy, where the room is packed with everything he might need and want. TV set, Playstation, and even a personal bathroom, but because he is afraid to go out. He does not know what is outside his room. Even though he started to trust Dr. Löw, he does not trust whatever is outside of his room. As far as he knows, the incident in Munich was never broadcasted or even end up in papers. Dr. Löw thinks because the government does not want to instill fear and chaos, especially the credibility of Germany being clean of their “existence”. Philipp’s parents decided to go back to Munich to continue working and to prevent speculations of their sudden disappearance and that their son will remain with Dr. Löw in Frankfurt and that they will explain to their son’s school that they transferred him because of his uncle’s request, which was Dr. Löw just for a role because the Lahms do not have any relatives in Frankfurt. The doctor thinks its already safe and better to do it but the kid was saddened. This is his first time to be far to his parents and he always thought of saying goodbye to his home when goes to college. Not as early as 10 years old. But things has to be that way. And a day ago, his parents went back.

 

Philipp was deep within his thoughts. Asking a lot of questions in his mind. Why did it go like this? How come he has this “powers”? Why does he have to experience this? He does not want this. He wants to be normal, like the days before he got that fever and the voices in his head.

 

While he was at it, Philipp heard someone is knocking at his door. That is when he noticed that every thing in his room is floating. The knocking continues and he started to get annoyed and everything that floats in his room starts to shake. Then he tried to calm his mind and started to control his powers again, bringing everything down to the floor and to its place and replied to the annoying knock on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened…and it was not Dr. Löw. Rather a boy, might be around 13 years old, as he estimates, bringing a tray with breakfast for two.

 

“Good morning. Mind if I join you eating breakfast?” the boy greeted and asked.

 

“Hi. Who are you? Where’s Dr. Löw? He usually is the one who brings me breakfast.” Philipp replied rather rudely.

 

The boy put first their breakfast in the table then approached Philipp on his bed. “Oh! Dr. Jogi went to the city to see his patients in the hospital early this morning. So I was left to take care of Mesut and you for now. By the way, I’m Miroslav Klose, but you can call me Miro.” the boy extended his hand.

 

Philipp debated to respond or not, but in the end he thinks that the boy in front of him is harmless and took his hand and shook it. “Philipp. My name is Philipp Lahm.”

 

“So, breakfast?” Miro asked and Philipp nodded and got up from his bed and went to the table.

 

The two boys sat down and started to eat silently at first then Miro broke it by speaking up.

 

“So, I heard you’re from Munich and Dr. Löw saved you and your family in the hospital where you were taken.”

 

“Yeah. I still can’t even understand why does he have to fly all the way to Munich. I’m sure it’s not just because of me.” Philipp queried.

 

“Dr. Jogi is like us. He has this ability to sense and track people with “gifts”.”

 

“But he could sense it that far?” Philipp asked.

 

“Actually, no. He says each gift has a limit of usage in a time. His is that he could only sense abilities within 100 kilometer-radius and when he moves to track, the distance radius stays the same.”

 

“If that’s the case, how did he know of me?”

 

“Last week he has a convention there. Things were on a good timing because when he sensed your presence, the convention was finished. And partly, Mesut was also a reason.”

 

“You’ve been mentioning that name since earlier. Who is Mesut?”

 

“Oh. Sorry. Mesut is a kid like us as well…with abilities. He’s 9 years old. He has eyes like a GPS and he can see the future. The day before Dr. Jogi left for Munich he told us that he will meet a boy with a great mind and save him from bad people, which was you.”

 

Philipp stopped eating, looking wide eyed to the boy in from of him. “Wow! I guess I owe him as well. And what about you Miro? What are you abilities?” he asked.

 

“I’ll show you. Give me your hand.” Miro requested.

 

Philipp reached out for his hand. When he hold his hand, his felt that something was sucked from him. Philipp gasped and immediately let go of the other boy’s hand.

 

“What was that?” Philipp asked shockingly.

 

_“Can you hear me now?”_

_“Who…Miro?”_ looking at the guy who is silent in front of him, smiling.

 

“ _Yeah! It’s me. Speaking directly in your mind.”_

_“You have the same ability as me?”_

_“Kinda.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’ll show you another one.”_ then suddenly Philipp was surprised of what he is seeing in front of him…an exact copy of himself.

 

_“And yes. My ability is to copy every human being I can touch. From skills, abilities, intellect and even physical attribute, except for their emotions.”_

_“Wow! That’s…cool.”_

_“Yeah. But yours is way cooler. It’s mind blowing. Even your intellect!”_

Philipp suddenly blushed. _“Well, thanks. I’m kinda flattered.”_ rubbing his nape with his hand.

_“You should be proud of this. You just gave me an idea in case I have tests, I can go to you and touch you and I can be a genius in a short time.”_

_“In a short time.”_

_“Yeah. Oh wait.”_ then the boy in front of Philipp came back to his original self. “That was tiring.” he said the continued “I could only use my ability according to my physical strength. In normal and healthy circumstances I could last 15 minutes, at most. Copying makes me tired , and when I’m drained, I go back to normal.” Miro added.

 

The boys continued eating again and continued talk about Philipp’s life in Munich then it came to Miro.

 

“I was born in Poland. My parents were nuclear engineers and at the same time underground supporters for people with gifts. We both found out of my abilities when I was 8 years old. I was not feeling well. I was reaching for my dad and touched him and I changed into him. My parents were shocked, because they did not expect that I will be like the people they help. But they were never afraid of me. I still went to school like a normal kid. Lived life like a normal kid for a year. But when the Polish government found out about my parents’ activities, we were forced to run away.” then Miro started breaking. “It was a cold winter day. We were…driving going to the German-Polish border…with some other companions…when the military started chasing us and firing at us. My dad got shot and our car tumbled down the street. My mom tried to save me and another kid even if she is injured and took us to the nearby woods, where the military chased us. They shot my mom and the kid who was with me. The kid died on the spot after he got shot at the back but my mom continued to push on. When she can’t take it anymore, she gave me her phone and told me to run until I reach the border and call the last number she called. That person will take me…I ran..as fast as I can…in the woods. Never looking back to my parents. I don’t even know how I manage to get to the border. I called the number my mom told me and Dr. Jogi answered and told him what happened. I waited for him in the woods of the German border where he rescued me. He took me here and taught me how to control and use my powers.

 

“I’m so sorry Miro.” Philipp apologized.

 

“It’s okay. Things happen. But I have to be strong.” Miro sniffled and replied. “Ah! Enough with the drama. Let’s go outside after eating breakfast. We’ll go first to Mesut so that I could introduce you then we will roam around the house.” he added.

 

They finished their food and went to Mesut’s room where the boy just woke up. Miro introduced Philipp to him and Philipp said his thanks to the boy. Unlike Miro, Mesut is shy when he meets new people, that’s what Philipp knows about him. They accompanied the newly awaken boy to the dining area to eat then started to roam around the house. Philipp was amazed of Dr. Jogi’s house. Rather mansion. It does not look classical, with woodworks and stuff. It’s rather modern. Most of the interior is painted white. Plain glass window panes making the house more brighter inside. Few and simple minimalist monochromatic furnitures. There are a lot of bedrooms that is used and will be used to accommodate “allies” according to Miro. Then they went at the backyard, and it’s rather big, in a sense that there is a pool, a football field, a forest and a summer garden. Miro explained to Philipp that Dr. Löw has been preparing the place for more of their kind.

 

They were playing football passes when Dr. Löw arrived.

 

“Good to see you here outside Philipp! How are you feeling?” the doctor asked.

 

“Much better now doc.”

 

“Doc Jogi, wanna play?” Miro invited.

 

‘Sure! Why not?”

 

Miro and Philipp teammed up against Mesut and the doctor. They were in the middle of their play when suddenly Mesut fell to his knees gasping for air, looking down and the boys and the doctor run to him.

 

“Mesut! What’s wrong?” Miro asked and lifted Mesut’s head.

 

Mesut’s pupils dilated so much that the cornea was all black. And then he started to speak, gasping.

 

“Home…2 boys…captured…we were there.”

 

“He’s having a vision.” Dr. Löw said. “What home? Where?” the doctor asked.

 

“Gelsenkirchen…help…watch out…that’s what they say.” then Mesut’s eyes returned to normal and the boy felt dizzy almost falling down. The doctor catches him and put him on his lap.

 

“What were the boys look like.” Miro asked.

 

“I can’t describe. It’s blurry.” Mesut replied.

 

“It’s okay Mesut. At least we know.” Dr. Löw said. “ Come on. Let’s go inside. We are going to Gelsenkirchen sooner.” he added.

 

The doctor carried the dizzy boy into his arms and went inside his house followed by two other boys.


	3. Two Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys. Two friends. And everything between them.

Gelsenkirchen, North-Rhine Westphalia

 

“Okay kids, time for you to change and head to the pitch.” Mr. Beckenbauer announced to his group of elementary students, who ecstatically raced to the locker rooms to change. After some time, every student was on the pitch for their football match since it is PE day.

“Now. Huntelaar! Höwedes! You will be team captains. Choose your teammates starting from the goalkeeper if you may.” Mr. Beckenbauer announced.

“Fährmann.” Klaas announced.

“Neuer.” Benedikt said next.

After the captains chose their teammates, everybody set themselves for the game. Klaas Jan Huntelaar, one of the cocky students, and known as a leader of a group of troublesome kids, passed by the shy, tall and lanky goalkeeper of the opposing team.

“Good luck to you, Duck face. Careful with your feet, you might tangle with it and miss catching the ball.” The kid announced with a smirk on his face then head to his position.

The goalkeeper suddenly got stiff of anxiety. He does not want to repeat what happened the last time he encountered the kid, who mischievously hooked his feet while he was walking on the aisle of their classroom.

Suddenly he received a pat on his shoulder, making him snap of his thoughts and a bit surprised.

“Don’t mind him Manu. Just focus on the game. I believe in you.” Benni reassured the keeper…and his bestfriend.

Manuel and Benedikt had been friends since they were in preschool. Manuel has always been the shy, introverted kid who was always been bullied because of his features of being lanky. And Benedikt is the confident leader and has always been there everytime, protecting him from all the bullies, tend to his wounds when he has it and a comforter for the tall kid. Manuel tells Benni everything in his life.

The game started and everybody did their best and enjoyed the game. The first half of the game ended by 1-0 on Benni’s team. Thanks for Leon Goretzka's shot and Manuel’s satisfactory performance of maintaining a clean sheet despite the numerous attempts of the opposing team.

Second half started a few minutes later and it was a bit heated. Klaas has been showing off. He has been responsible for some shot attempts, being assisted with a ball, or forcefully getting the ball from his own teammates, just like what he did to Leroy whom he shoved off on the middle of the pitch. Then he went sprinting with the ball going to the net. Manuel was anticipating the kid’s move and then Klass kicked the ball forcefully. Manuel tried to save it when it hits him on the face. The ball got loose but thanks to Benni, the ball was cleared from their penalty area.

Manu was down, silently groaning from the headache and pain, holding his nose by the palm of his hands.

Mr. Beckenbauer went to Manuel to check on him and stopped the game. The students were dismayed for not being able to finish and went to the locker room to change.

Klaas went to Manuel who was still crouching down the pitch, “Serves you right you lanky, duck-mouthed loser.” He whispered. Suddenly Benni turned him around on the shoulder.

“Stop it Huntelaar! Get out of here and mind your own business.”

“Your day will come Höwedes, just you wait.” Klaas threatened and went running to the locker rooms.

“Are you okay Manuel? Let me take a look.” Mr. Beckenbauer asked.

“Ugh…not sir. My nose hurts and it still bleeds. I think it’s broken.”

“It is broken.” Mr. Beckenbauer said looking with pity to the boy.

“Don’t worry sir; I’ll take him to the infirmary.” Benedikt offered.

“Okay Höwedes. Take him there.”

Benni took his bestfriend to the infirmary to be treated where the two boys stayed until class hours in done.

“How’re you feeling Manu?”

“Still dizzy and my nose. It’s broken. I can’t go home with this. My father will be furious.” Manu whimpered.

Manuel’s father, rather stepfather, was always cruel to him. Everytime Manuel goes home with bruises, either from playing football or being bullied (that he never says), his father will hit him. Most of the time is mother is at work and if she is there, she cannot even help his son. If there is a caring person for, it will be the Höwedeses.

“Don’t worry we’ll fix that.” Benni assured.

“But Benni, you can’t always use it to me. What about you?” Manuel replied with concern for his bestfriend.

“I’ll be fine. Just stay calm.”

“But---“

“Hush! No buts Neuer.”

Then Benni raised his hands and opened his palm in front of Manuel’s face and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath then suddenly a faint light illuminated in the boy’s hands. Manuel then felt that his nose was not painful anymore and the headache was gone. And when he touched it, his nose was fixed. Benni then lowered his hands and then slightly fainted. Luckily, Manuel caught his bestfriend by his chest when Benni fell. In a moment, Benni regained his consciousness again.

“That’s why I told you not to use your powers on me again. You always faint after using it. I’d rather have it heal on its own and accept my father’s fury than for you to be losing your health on me.” Manu complained.

“Wow. Not even a thank you? And then reprimand me? I’m touched.” Benni replied.

“Of course I’m thankful. But you don’t have to do this all the time, covering me.”

“I will and always will. You’re not just a bestfriend for me, you like a brother too. I just can’t let you face agony everytime. You’ve been through so much now. I could even reprimand you that you should man up and defend yourself but you don’t want to.” Manuel was about to reply but Benni intervened and continued, lifting a finger in front of his lips. “ah, ah, ah. No. Don’t. End of discussion.” And Manuel conceded.

It’s almost two years since Manuel discovered Benni’s powers. They were playing at the park, running when Benni accidentally tripped on a stone. Manuel tried to save his friend and both fell on a bush of roses. The boys had a lot of cuts and were crying so much when suddenly Manuel noticed orbs of white light around Benni’s wounds and then when the orbs were gone, also Benni's bruises. Benni held his friend’s hand and the same glowing white orbs appeared again on Manu’s wounds making it all disappear. The two boys were stunned of what happened but talked to themselves that whatever happened must stay between them. Even the powers Benni discovered. Since then, Benni has been using his powers to Manu, everytime the boy is bruised from bullying...and everytime he uses it, he faints, or gets sick.

After an hour the two boys went out of the infirmary, change back to their uniforms in the locker room and headed home. It’s always been a routine for the two boys that Benni goes home first, since his house was nearer in school that Manuel’s.

\---

A few days later…

“Benni, wake up. Manu is on the phone.” Benni’s mother said.

“What?” Benni shuffled on his bed and looked at the clock. “It’s 6 in the morning.” Suddenly he got up. “Is there something wrong mom?” he asked as he rushed to go and get the telephone never waiting for his mother’s answer.

“Hello Manu? Are you okay?” Benni asked.

“Uh. Yeah. Sorry for waking you up. I just want you to know that I’m going to school in 30 minutes because Mr. Beckenbauer wants to talk to me. He wanted me to be part of the school football team.”

“WOW! That’s great Manu! Congratulations! Then we could be together now in the team!”

“Hahaha. Well yeah.” Manuel laughed at the other line. Benni knows that his best friend is happy. “Uhm. I’ll just ask if you’re going with me to school today this early. I can go now and wait for you---“

“No, no. If Mr. Beckenbauer wants you there, you can go ahead without me. You don’t have to wait. You know me; I always take my time in the bathroom.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

“Okay. I wonder what are you doing in the bathroom that takes you _so long?_ ”

Benni got flustered on the phone. “Wha---what? N-n-nothing! I’m taking my bath.” Benni stuttering defended himself.

“Oh really? I could finish way faster than you are. And I know you are hiding something... You were _doing it_ , aren’t you?” Manu asked sternly.

“What?!” Benni asked anxiously.

“You know, what boys our age does in the bathroom that takes us too long.”

“And you know, for a shy guy like you, you’re such a perv.”

“Oh look who’s talking on the phone.” Manuel laughed.

“And I thought you have to go early to school. Well see you later.”

“Well thanks for reminding. See you as well. And by the way, try to tone down your voice while you call “Lisa’s” name in the bathroom.” Manuel mischievously said.

“SHUT UP!” And Benni put down the phone.

\---

Benni left the house 45 minutes later. He passed by the park where he saw that Klaas and his group we’re cornering two kids who happened to be the 3rd graders Leon Goretzka and behind him was the shorter kid, Max Meyer. Both kids were afraid and Max was on tears.

“Okay you brats. Let’s settle this peacefully. Give us your tickets for the Revierderby and we will let you go.” Klaas commanded yet somehow threatened the kids at the same time.

“No way! My mom bought it for me and gave one to Max as my birthday present for him.” Leon defended despite being afraid.

“Oh. Such a brave kid.” Ralf Fährmann commented.

“I would rather give it if I was you.” Franco Di Santo said.

Klaas walked to face the kid with curly brunette locks and lifted him in the collar.

“Leon!” Max cried.

“You really want to taste you own medicine are you? I could forgive you after scoring that goal last time but now…”

Klaas was about to aim a fist on Leon when Benni arrived on the scene.

“Stop it Klaas. That’s way too overboard. Hurting younger kids that have no business for you?”

“Well, my, my, my. It’s Benedikt Höwedes. And you’re alone. Where’s your best friend?...or rather your boyfriend. Had a quarrel?” Ralf mocks.

“He went to school first and it’s none of your business. And we're not queers.” Benni replied bravely

“Ohhhh. Such a brave queer you are. Defending his “boyfriend”. How sweet of you.” Klaas commented.

“Leon, Max, go. I’ll take care of this.” Benni commended the two younger boys. Leon picked up Max and ran away from the scene.

“What did you just do?” Klaas said angrily and pushed Benni forcefully, causing Benni to fall in the ground. “You think you’re the cool and tough guy huh? Let’s see if you’re still gonna be after this.”

\---

Manuel just finished talking to Mr. Beckenbauer and was about to enter to his classroom when he heard someone shouting his name.

“Manu! Manu!”

“Leon?”

Leon tried to collect his breath before saying. “It’s…Benni…He’s in…trouble.”

“What?! Why?!”

“He saved…me and Max…from Klaas.”

Manuel was mortified. “Where is he?”

“In the park.”

“Okay. Thank you Leon. I’ll take care of it. Go now to your class.” Manuel said and he sprinted going out of school.

Manuel reached the park and was horrified with the sight. Benni was now unconscious on the ground, full of bruises and blood while Klaas, Ralf and Franco continued their assault on the wounded kid. Then Manuel started to get angry and ran towards his friend.

“GET AWAY FROM BENNIIII!!!” he shouts and spread his arms wide. For some unknown reason, the three bullies were thrown away far from him. He then lay on the ground and caught Benni in his arms.

“Benni. Wake up.” Manuel cried, shaking the unconscious boy.

“YOU DUCKFACE!” Klaas shouted causing Manuel to look at the direction of the boy who threw a punch to him almost bracing himself for the impact of the boy’s fist. But for some unknown reason again the punched was stopped in midair and Klaas was thrown away again in the ground. Manuel saw something by then, a thin, air-like, almost invisible shield surrounding him…and it feels connected to him.

“GET THEEEEEEM!” Klaas shouted and Ralf and Franco got up and attempted to assault Manuel and Benedikt again.

Manuel put Benni down on the ground again and he stood up facing the three boys. He raised his arms again and as the boys approached, he put his arms forward and noticed that the “shield” started to move in the direction of his hands. When the bullies were near, the air suddenly looked like a plastic wall and the bullies were thrown away again as they reach contact with the air.

Hurt, shocked and afraid of what they just saw, the three boys got up and ran.

“We are not finished with you, you duck faced freak!” Klaas shouted.

Manuel got down again and picked up Benni. He noticed that Benni’s wounds were not healing. He then picked up his phone and called an ambulance.

While on their way to the hospital, Manuel called Benni’s parents and told them what happened.

It’s been 4 hours since they arrived in the hospital. Benni was still unconscious. Manuel knew that Klaas and his friends were suspended from school and will do community service after being interrogated by the school Principal together with Leon and Max. Benni’s parents saw their boy and were in tears but they were all assured that Benni will be fine.

It was sundown and Manuel is asleep beside Benni when he noticed something that glows. He rubbed his eyes and saw a lot of white orbs around Benni. That is when he noticed that Benni’s power is back and he was healing. Moments later Benni woke up.

“Benni!” Manuel hugged his best friend.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital.”

“What happened?”

“Klaas and his friends tortured you almost to death when I came. Thanks for Leon.”

“You saved me?”

“Yeah. You’re my friend after all…and I’m gonna show you something. Spill that water in front of me.” Manuel asked pointing at the glass of water on his friend’s bedside table.

“Are you insane? I will not do that.”

“Come on. Just one time.”

“If you wish. But don’t hit me if you got wet.”

“I won’t get wet. I promise.”

And Benni got the glass and spilled in on Manuel…and his jaw dropped when he noticed that water splashed in front of Manuel where he saw something that looks like a covering orb around his friend.

“You…you got powers too?” Benni said shockingly.

Manuel grinned and Benni got up from his bed and hugged his friend.

“Now I’m not alone anymore.” Benni said.

“And now I am able to protect you from now on. I could repay everything you have done to me.” Manuel replied.

“Thank you for saving me.”


	4. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting that will start them all.

Outskirts of Berlin…

It is a cold night in the city. A black Mercedes stops by an abandoned beer warehouse. The car doors open and a man gets out of the car and proceeds inside the warehouse where there were men in black suits lining up and at the center end of the hollow warehouse were three silhouettes.

“Welcome Dr. Rumenigge. I’m pleased to see you again.” The man on the center of the silhouette greeted.

“Mr. Guardiola. It’s a pleasure to see you.”

The moonlight is striking in the big windows of the building and came forward was the man with bald hair and has Hispanic features to be seen by the doctor.

“The pleasure is mine. I’ve received reports that you have encountered a gifted.”

“Yes sir. Back in Munich.”

“Uhuh. Can you tell me his name?”

“I will tell you all the details that I know as long as I get what you have promised me.”

“Oh yes. Lukas, bring the suitcase.”

And a young teenager stepped forward bringing a black suitcase.

“Pep, why do have to bring this? Is a cheque not enough for the guy?” The boy complained.

“Lukas, I am a member of the EU special task force and I everything that we do is a secret. That’s why I have to be careful. Show him the contents and mind your manners please.”

“Okay. Okay. Boss.” And Lukas opened the suitcase containing a large heap of money.

“Is that the agreed amount?” Dr. Rumenigge asked.

“Five million euros. As promised. Now, tell me.” Guardiola requested.

“His name is Philipp Lahm. Aged 9 years old. He was taken to the hospital with a complaint of headache, fever and hearing a lot of voices. I took over the case and that is when I discovered that he has a gift. But things went downhill from there after I have a confrontation with his parents to tell you about them.”

“So, what happened?” Guardiola asked.

“He unleashed his powers. He is able to do multiple mind control and telekinesis and can do both at the same time.”

“Wow. Cool! Another gifted like us.” Lukas ecstatically commented.

“Lukas.” Guardiola warned. “So, where is the boy?” he asked.

“Unfortunately sir, I do not know. The boy has been discharged in the hospital a day after and the staffs of the hospital have no idea where the boy and his family went.”

“Have you checked their residence at Munich?”

“Yes. But no one is there. Their neighbors did not have an idea where they went.”

Guardiola shakes his head in dismay. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. I cannot believe that you let go of such an asset. Imagine. I boy with the ability to control minds and manipulate things without touching. Such a big asset for the military.”

“I promise that I will be looking for---“

Guardiola raised his hand. “No. Your task is done. Thank you very much.”

The doctor was relieved after hearing the words of the man.

“And as a token of my gratitude, I will reward you. Robert.” And comes the third person, a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes staring blankly at the doctor.

The doctor sensed that something bad will happen. And started to walk backwards, turned around and ran to the door, only to be stopped when a wall of ice shoots up from the ground, colliding with it.

The doctor turned around. “What are you doing?!” then suddenly he was buckled to the wall of ice by a belt of another ice on his waist, making him cling to the wall created behind him.

“You know Dr. Rummenigge, I only fulfill my promises if I get what I want. When your agent called me, I was expecting for you to give me the boy. But where’s the boy? You don’t even know where he is? So, I’ll just give what’s due to you. Robert, can you please.”

The boy steps in front of Mr. Guardiola silently still staring at the trapped man. I was not fall or winter yet but the boy exhales frost smokes. The doctor stared at him with fear and Robert raised his hands, palms open towards Rumenigge. A strong breeze with snowflakes came out approaching the doctor.

“PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS!” the doctor struggled to get out. “NOOO!”

Moments later, the doctor turned into a statue of ice.

“Brrr. That was cold.” Lukas commented and Robert just looked at him silently, staring blankly.

“We are done here. Let’s go.” Mr. Guardiola commanded and everyone started to get out of the warehouse. The team went to their respective cars. Mr. Guardiola and his henchmen were with him on his car.

They were a bit far now to the warehouse and Mr. Guardiola stopped the car.

“Lukas, please clean our tracks.”

“With pleasure boss.” And Lukas stepped out of the car. Raised his hands to the sky and green floating fluids appeared and speeds up to the sky. Suddenly a greenish cloud surrounded the area of the abandoned warehouse and it rained.

Each drop that touched the iron roof of the warehouse created holes, which in the end collapsed the building. It was acid. There were no traces of tire screeches or even footprints in the area.

After making sure its clean, Lukas lifted his hands and all the raindrops started to float to mid-air and came rushing towards him. Lukas manipulated it, turning it into a big orb of greenish-colored water and made it disappear. Then he went back inside the car.

“Done boss.” He said.

“Very well.” Guardiola said.

And the car started again and went on its way.

“Where are we going now boss?” Lukas breaks the silence inside the vehicle.

“Gelsenkirchen this time. I received a valuable info that will be of benefit to us.”

 


	5. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A subtle contest to get the two boys of Gelsenkirchen.

Gelsenkirchen, North-Rhine Westphalia

“Okay. We’re here.” Dr. Löw announced as he parks his car between the park and a school.

“Mesut, are you sure this is the place?” Miro asked the younger kid.

“Yes. I am sure. This is the place that I saw in my vision.” The boy replied.

“Doc Jogi?” Miro asked his their mentor.

“I’m positive. I can feel their presence here.”

“So what are we going to do, Doc?” Philipp asked.

“We will wait. I’m sure there will be a trigger for me and Mesut if they will appear.”

\---

The doctor and the kids waited in a shed in front until school was over in the afternoon where a lot of students started to go out and head home or play in the park.

“Hah!” Mesut gasped and gripped his friends’ hands as his powers activate. Looking up with all black pupils. “I found one, he is inside.”

\---

Manuel went to his locker to get his things before heading out when suddenly someone pushed him to his locker hitting his head in one of its shelves.

“Get out of the way you freak!” Manuel heard the kid and turned to see Klaas Jan Huntelaar glaring at him.

“What is it this time?” Manuel said, not in the mood for another confrontation, a just rolled his eyes.

“I just want you to know that you are a freak, and you do not belong to here.” Klaas retaliated, pointing a finger at him.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson yet? You said it yourself, I’m a freak.” Manuel started to get annoyed.

“I am not afraid of you.” And that snapped Manuel out of his temper. He curled his fist and an air-like sphere started to build up around him but it was halted when someone patted his shoulder.

He looked to his side and saw Benni.

“Come on Manu, he’s not worth it. You’re only wasting your powers on him.” Benni said and Manuel calmed down.

Klaas was so pissed at them and turned back on his way and shouted “I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET FREAKS!”

\---

“He’s moving. They’re inside the infirmary. Huh! I found the other one. He is with him. He’s…he’s healing him.” Mesut says.

“Are we going in Doc?’ Miroslav asked.

“No. We don’t have to get attention. We will still wait.”

\---

Benni fell on his feet after healing Manuel’s wound on the forehead.

“You’re so stubborn.” Manuel retorted. “You’ve subtly used your powers on me while you put bandage on my forehead. You really don’t care for your health do you?” Manuel added.

“If I let you be, your father…will smack you again with anything he could use and it will be more than a wound on the forehead after that. I just want to protect you.” His bestfriend replied.

“I can now take care of myself. If it happens, I could use my powers against him. It will be no problem.”

“What do you mean it will not be a problem? It will be. Huntelaar is the only one calling you a freak for now, I am sorry, and you don’t need to add more people into that.”

And Manuel slumped down as he conceded. “Okay. You win. But next time, no more using of powers. Your health is more important than mine. Okay?”

“Okay.” Benni promised. “I think we should go home.”

\---

“It’s them!” Mesut pointed his hand towards the school gate where he saw two boys walking out of the school premises.

“Should we chase them?” Miro said and stood up but Philipp stopped him.

“No. We can’t do that. It will startle and shaken them. We have to be subtle for now. We’ll just observe them from far away. It won’t be much of a problem. We have Doctor Jogi and Mesut to track them.” Philip explained.

Miro sighed, “Okay. You have a point Fips. What are your plans, doc?”

“Okay, we will stay here a little bit longer. I’ll talk to the school head tomorrow that I will conduct a physical assessment to all their students in the next two days. In that sense, I could know their abilities and their profiles.”

Doctor Jogi decided to go to Mesut’s place to stay in. When they arrived, Mesut’s parents were surprised and hugged their child so much because they missed him.

A few years ago, the Özil’s, being one of the powerful Muslim families, was being hunted by the Turkish government because of Mesut’s powers. They we’re labeled as demons by the Muslim community and they were forced to flee and ended up in Germany to look for Dr. Löw, by the suggestion of some of their friends who are gifted as well. To protect their child, they left him to Dr. Löw and the couple made a fresh start at Gelsenkirchen. Sometimes Mesut goes home to them to visit.

\---

“Good morning class.” The teacher greeted as he enters the classroom.

“Good morning sir.” The class replied.

“Today, we will have some visitors and I hope you treat them well. Okay boys, come in.”

Two boys came in and stood in front.

“Okay. Please introduce yourselves.” The teacher requested.

“ _Hallo. Mein name ist Lukas Podolski_.” The first boy greeted with a cheeky smile on his face.

“ _und ich bin Robert Lewandowski_.” The other said flatly with a blank expression.

“Thank you boys. Okay, Lukas and Robert came here from Poland for an educational trip as they are observing the German school system. Please don’t be shy around them.”

“Don’t worry guys. _Wir sprechen Deutsch._ ” Lukas added.

And the whole class smiled.

“Thank you Lukas for sharing. You could take your seats now beside Herr Neuer.” The teacher said pointing at the two chairs on the right side of Manuel and the two boys followed.

When they settled down, Lukas, being the cheeky and open one of the pair, opened up to Manuel.

“Hi! What are your names?” he asked.

“I’m Manuel. And this is Benedikt.” Introducing his best friend.

“Hi Manuel. Hi Benedikt. I am Lukas and that one is Robert. I will apologize right now about him. He doesn’t speak much.” Then Lukas lifted his hand for a shake with Manuel. “I do hope we become good friends.” And shook the other boy’s hand while looking dark and deep in those blue eyes.

\---

“I’m getting bored.” Miro complained.

“Yeah. Me too.” Philipp added.

The three boys were left at the Özil’s housewhile Dr. Löw went to the school to talk with the school head and Mesut’s parents were at work. The two older boys had enough of moping around, while Mesut enjoys himself in the comforts of his home.

“Any ideas what we can do?” Miro asked.

“Play in the park?” Philipp suggested.

“We’re too old for that?!” Miro complained. “What about we roam around the city?” Miro suggested.

“And if we get lost?” Philipp asked.

“How come we will get lost? We have Mesut. He can guide us back here.”

Mesut snapped his head towards Miro, “Sometimes I think that you are just close to me because of my powers.” The young boy said.

“Oh come on Mesut. It’s just this one time. And besides, even if you don’t use your powers, we will still rely to you because you come up here often.”

Mesut slumped down at the nearest sofa in their occupied room and conceded, “Okay. What can I do.”

“You’re really good at convincing people, aren’t you Klose.” Philipp commended his friend who just smirked at him.

Before heading out, they asked permission with their guardian and called Mesut’s father. The three boys roamed around the city. Enjoying, eating, and buying for them. The doctor met up with them at Veltins Arena, which happened to have an open stadium that day and spent watching Schalke train. The kids even had a chance to get autographs of the players, which made Mesut very excited since he was the local boy out of the three. Philipp, being from Munich, is a Bayern fan, and so as Miro, even though he is not from Germany in the first place.

Dinnertime at the Özil residence…

“Tomorrow, I will conduct a physical examination at the school. You like to come with me?” Dr. Löw announced and Miro and Philipp nodded their heads excitedly.

“I’ll pass, I’ll go my parents tomorrow at their working place.” Mesut said.

“It’s okay Mesut. I understand. You can spend time with your parents.” The doctor said.

\---

“School Announcement: There will be no classes today but there will be a physical examination for all the students. Everyone please proceed to the gym where the examination will take place. Arrange yourselves according to your level so that it will be systematic. Thank you.”

“Hey Podolski.” Klaas called out the Polish boy while falling in line for the physical examination.

“Hey.” Lukas replied.

“I noticed you are close with Manuel and Benedikt.”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Just be careful. They’re freaks.”

“What do you mean?”

“You will know it later on.” Klaas said as he waits for his turn on the line.

\---

“How is it Benni?” Manuel asked as his friend stepped outside the small room.

“It’s good. The doctor is so nice.” his bestfriend replied.

“Neuer!” Dr. Löw called and the tall lanky blonde boy came in.

“Good morning doctor.” Manuel greeted.

“Good morning too.” The doctor replied smiling. “Please lie down the bed.”

Manuel obeyed and the doctor started his assessment. When the doctor tapped his small hammer to check the reflexes of Manuel’s foot, he noticed a translucent film that appeared and gone immediately, making Manuel pale.

“Are you okay?” Dr. Löw asked.

“Y-yes doctor.” Manuel stuttered and the doctor continued his assessment.

The doctor finished soon and gave commendations on Manuel’s health but as the kid heads out of the room…

“Don’t worry Herr Neuer. You’re secret’s safe with me.” The doctor said smiling.

And Manuel nervously chuckled and went out of the room.


	6. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, I added characters on the tags but they are going to be revealed on the next chapters to happen. But I still hope you enjoy this fic.

Days passed and Dr. Löw spent most of his working day hours at the school, doing and finishing his reports about the physical examination his team did a few days back, at the same time observing his two prospects, Manuel and Benni, that somehow got close with Lukas and Robert. The doctor knew a bit of Manuel’s abilities and he can sense that Benni is the same as Manuel but he does not know his capabilities yet. And somehow the doctor started to sense something out of Lukas and Robert but he’s not sure what.

\---

“Good morning Nurse Alice.” Benni greeted as he entered the infirmary.

“Good morning to you too Benni…and Manuel.” the nurse replied after seeing the two boys.

“Can we stay here for a while? Manuel does not feel well.” Benni requested.

The nurse looked at them and saw that Manuel does not look well. A bit pale and with bags under his eyes. “Sure, you can stay here.” Pointing to the empty ward beds the boys can choose from. “Do you need something Manuel?” She asked.

“No miss. I’ll just need some rest.”

“Okay. By the way boys, I have a meeting with the other school staff. Are you okay if I leave you here?” the nurse asked.

The boys looked at each other. Manuel a bit anxious while Benni seemed happy.

“Yes miss. We’ll be okay.” Benni replied.

“Okay then. I’ll bring the keys with me so Manuel, if you feel okay and want to go back to your classes; you can just leave the room and lock it.” The two boys nodded and the nurse went out of the infirmary then Manuel sat on one bed and Benni on the other.

“Show me!” Benni commanded.

“But Benni---“ Manuel whined.

“Don’t “but Benni me.” Now. Show me!”

Manuel conceded and pulled out his shirt and turned his back on his friend, revealing multiple lashes. Some fresh, some and starting to turn blue. Some are open and some are on the process of healing. He was about to put back his shirt but Benni stopped him.

“Benni. How many times do I have to tell you not to do it?” Manuel whined again.

“If I remembered correctly you said that you will be using your powers to protect yourself. So I’ll be using my own powers to you. I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

“But---“

“Hush!”

Manuel slumped and sat on the bed crossing his legs. Benni lifted his hands putting against Manuel’s back and white orbs started to appear.

“Benni, please don’t push yourself too much. You can stop if you’re tired.” Manuel asked.

“I will. So, tell me what happened.” Benni said.

“Dad went home drunk again. He was grumbling about what happened in his work and started blaming my mom. He was about to lash her and I shielded her. Then this happened.”

“Why don’t you just get away from him and start a new life without him?”

“We can’t. Mom can’t. We rely on dad’s work and if we leave, how could we fend for ourselves? Mom can’t work. She’s not healthy enough to work. I am still very young to have one. We rather live this hell that has support rather than have peace and nothing to feed ourselves.”

“If you want, I could heal her.”

“Benni, I know you’re stubborn. But I strongly say no. We know the drawback of your powers so, no.”

This time, Benni conceded.

Silence mingled and Benni continued to heal Manuel’s back until the door of the infirmary opened and Dr. Löw went in and saw everything.

The two boys were shocked. Benni stopped using his powers and started to get pale. Manuel on the other hand was hurriedly getting his shirt back.

“Well good morning.” The doctor greeted happily. “Mr. Neuer, if I am right, don’t put on your shirt yet. I’ll just check on you.” Dr. Löw added who placed his things on his working table and proceeds to the boys, sitting beside Benni, who was trembling in fear. The doctor inspected Manuel’s back.

“Well, almost all of the wounds are closing. How are you feeling now Mr. Neuer?” the doctor asked.

“I felt better sir.”

“I’ll---I’ll just get some bandage and p---plasters.” Benni stuttered

“Yes you may. Mr. Höwedes.” The doctor replied and Benni hurriedly stood up and got the materials.

The doctor treated Manuel’s wounds and placed the bandages. Benni was silent the whole time that when Manuel felt well and requested to go back to their classes, Manuel did all the speaking. As they approach the door of the infirmary, “Manuel, Benedikt, your secrets are safe with me. Don’t worry.”

As the two boys headed back to their classroom, Manuel has noticed that Benni has spoken a word. He looked at his friend who was almost tearing up and afraid. He stopped in his tracks and faced his friend.

“Benni, don’t worry. He will never tell anything.”

“How can you be so sure about that?” Benni whimpered.

“Because he has also seen my powers and I have a feeling that he will never say anything.”

Benni trusts his friend and just nodded and started to relax then went to their classes.

\---

Mesut is busy cleaning the kitchen after breakfast and noticed that Dr. Löw left his packed lunch on the counter.

“Miro, can you come here?” Mesut shouted.

“Coming!” Miro shouted and there was fast stomping on the stairs. When Miro arrived in the kitchen, “What is it?”

“Dr. Jogi left his lunch here.” Mesut said lifting up the doctor’s packed lunch.

“Are suggesting we go to the school and bring his food there?” Miro asked and Mesut nodded.

“Okay then. No problem with me. At least we could go out of this house and enjoy something else.”

“I’ll call Philipp.” Mesut suggested and went to tell his other friend of their plans.

\---

The three boys arrived at the school after thirty minutes and went to look for Dr. Löw’s room. They were turning into a corner when Mesut bumped into a student, falling down on his backside. Luckily, the package they brought is on Philipp’s hands.

“Hey. Watch were you’re going.” A cold flat voice said.

“I’m sorry.” Mesut said groaning as he stood up with the help of Miro he then looked and saw a black haired, blue eyed kid. “Sorry again.”

“You are not students here, are you?” another boy said. With blonde lock and a bit ginger.

“Uhm no. We actually came here to bring this to Dr. Joachim Löw. We are his…” Miro said and stopped as he thinks of an alibi.

“---nephews. We are his nephews.” Philipp added.

“Oh. I see. The infirmary is that way. The last door on the right.” The tall, blonde, lanky boy pointed the direction.

“Well, thanks uhm.” Miro said.

“Manuel. And this is Benni (who waved his hand), Robert (who stared blankly) and Lukas.”

“I’m Miroslav, and this is Mesut and Philipp.”

“It’s nice meeting you.” Lukas said grabbing Miro’s hand, who felt something go inside of him.

The two boys who shook hands stared for a moment with each other before letting go.

“Uhm. We better go.” Miro said.

“Sure. Nice meeting you. I do hope we meet again.” Lukas said a bit slyly.

The two groups went on their way.

Miro, Benni and Philipp reached their doctor’s room and knocked.

“What are you doing here?” Dr. Löw asked as he opened the door.

“You left this at home so we brought it to you here.” Mesut said as he handed the lunch.

“Oh. Danke. Come in for a while.” The doctor said and the three boys went in and settled.

Philipp noticed that Miro was not in his usual self and asked and reaches out to tap his shoulder, “Miro, are you okay?”

But Miro handed him a stop sign and said, “No! Don’t touch me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt. That kid, Lukas, he has abilities.”

“Lukas? Is the kid having company? A black haired kid with blue eyes?” the doctor interorgated

“Yes. And two more named Manuel and Benni.”

“So you met them.” And the three boys nodded.

“What did you found out about them doctor?” Philipp asked.

“I’m still confirming the extent of Manuel’s abilities. All I saw before when I was doing my examination with him that he creates a shield, while the kid Benedikt can heal. Anyway Miro, can you show me what you’ve got?” the doctor said.

“No doc. Not here. It’s dangerous.”

“Okay. I won’t force you. At least a part of my suspicions are confirmed. Only the kid Robert is left to observe. I can feel something from them but vaguely.”

“Mesut, did you feel anything when we bumped into them.” Philipp asked.

“I’m sorry but no. I haven’t.”

“Someone must be protecting them.” Philipp declared.

“Manuel?” Mesut asked.

“I think, no. His powers as I noticed are only for physical and tangible contacts. It’s possible that someone has the ability to “cloak” abilities making it hidden for trackers like me and Mesut. I know one, and I do hope it’s not _him_. And I’m sure Manuel and Benni does not know that their classmates have abilities as well.”

“Do you know someone who has that ability doctor?” Philipp asked.

“Yes. But I will not tell you for now until I confirm it.”

“Whatever it is doctor, that boy Lukas is something to watch out for.” Miro concluded.


	7. The Face Off

“Dr. Jogi, we will go to the park and play okay.” Miro asked.

“Okay kids. Careful. Be back here by 5pm.”

It was a weekend and Miro, Philipp and Mesut decided to go the park to play football. Since they do not have any equipment, they just settled with rubber shoes and jogging pants to play. The only proper thing they have is their football.

They head out and reached the parks, football pitch 20 minutes later. There were few kids that played in the park. As they approached the pitch, someone called their attention.

“Hey! You!” a voice shouted and they looked to the direction of the voice and saw a tall, lanky, blonde boy who they remembered has the name Manuel.

“Oh hey!” Mesut greeted.

“Well, it’s nice to see you again. Play football?” Manuel asked.

And the three boys nodded.

“Great! We actually need players to join us. Do you want to?”

“Sure! We would love to.” Miro said.

“Yes! Come on. Let’s go to my friends and I’ll introduce you to them.”

The three boys followed Manuel where they also saw the boy named Benni and two others kids, which were introduced to them as Max and Leon. They gladly shook hands and gave hugs then started to play the game.

They have never been as ecstatic as this moment in their lives. Being able to play like they should be doing in their age. Not being judged by their abilities. Having freedom and most of all not being hunted. After an hour of playing, the group decided they want to eat ice cream so they went to look for a shop and ate there.

They were indulging with their treats and having fun conversations on the table outside the ice cream store beside the road when someone called Manuel.

“Hey Manu!”

“Oh! Hey Lukas! Why are you alone? And where’s Robert?”

“He’s busy with something.”

“Wanna join us?” Benni asked.

“No, thanks I will not be long. I just want to invite you to go to where we are staying. At the inn near the coal mine. We’ll be leaving in the next few days and we want to hang around you more.” Lukas explained.

“No problem with me. I don’t know about Manu.” Benni said.

“I’ll go. We’ve been close and I think it’s offensive not to hang around with people who became close to you.”

“Oh great! So see you later there.” Lukas said and went on his way.

“Uhm. E-excuse me. I-I have to go to the toilet.” Mesut said lowering down his head and started to run to the nearest toilet.

“I’ll follow him.” Miro said as he stood up and followed his “cousin”.

“Is Mesut okay?” Benni asked Philipp.

“Uh. It’s a normal thing for him. But don’t worry. He’s fine.” Philipp said, who is a bit worried as well.

While on the toilet, Mesut went inside and looked at the mirror where his eyes turned black again. He then saw something. A blurry vision of six human figures standing in front of the old coal mine in the middle of the night. The two on the other side were attacking the four. One was throwing something green and the other was throwing something that looks like ice but all those attacks were blocked by something that looks like a glass screen. One was lying down on the lap of the other. Then it stopped. He then heard a bang on the door.

“Mesut! It’s Miro! Are you okay there?” Miro said as he continued to bang the door.

The boy inside the toilet opened the door and Miro went in looking flustered and was breathing hard.

“What was that?” Miro asked.

“A vision. Something that will happen later. We have to move. Manuel and Benni might be in danger this time!” Mesut said.

The two went back to where their friends are and continued to talk for another 30 minutes.

“Oh look at the time.” Manuel looked at his watch. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon. “Well, we better get going. We still have to get thee two home…” pertaining to the two little kids Leon and Max “…and fix ourselves before we go to Lukas and Robert.”

Miro and Mesut looked at each other with worry and Philipp used his powers and sneaked inside his friends’ minds.

_“Hey! What’s happening?”_ Philipp asked.

_“Mesut had a vision. Manuel and Benni will be in danger.”_ Miro explained.

_“We have to tell Dr. Löw! We will need his help.”_ Philipp said then he snapped out of his friend’s mind.

“Oh, okay. I guess we’ll be on the move as well.” Philipp said.

“We’ll, it’s nice hanging around and playing with you.” Benni said as he lifts his arms for a handshake.

“Same for us too.” Miro replied and shook Benni’s hand as well.

And the kids went on their separate ways.

\---

“Doc Jogi!” Philipp shouted as he and the others barged inside the Özil’s residence, making the doctor jumped off the couch of the living room.

“You scared me! What was it?”

“We have to help Manuel and Benni. They’re in danger!”

“How do you know?”

“Mesut had a vision.” Miro added.

“Let me fix myself then we go.” The doctor declared.

\---

Manuel and Benni went to the inn near the old coal mine as directed by Lukas where they were staying. Before Manuel knocks the door, Benni poked his arm. Manuel looked to his friend and observed that Benni is somewhat not comfortable.

“What’s wrong Benni?” Manuel asked.

“I don’t like the feeling of this place.” Benni said.

“Oh come on. You’re just anxious when you’re around Robert. You always have been. And again I say, don’t worry about him. He’s a good lad.” Manuel tapped his shoulder and knocked.

They heard shuffling inside the room and suddenly the door opened and the kid with black hair and blue eyes welcomed them.

“Hey. Come in.” Robert said flatly and Benni hid at the back of Manuel.

“Hi Robert. Thank for having us.” Manuel said and went in with a trailing Benedikt at his back.

They saw Lukas preparing dinner for them. “Hey. You came.” Lukas said with a grin.

“Sure. Why decline an invitation of a friend.” Manuel replied.

“Yeah. Why decline it, right?” Lukas said back with a mysterious smirk in his face.

They had dinner, played FIFA and had a talk. They really had a good time with each other.

\---

“Manu, please. Can we go home?” Benni pleaded. Somewhat not comfortable of his surroundings as they continue to play FIFA in the living area of the room.

“Benni, you’ve been nagging me ever since we arrived here. You said you want to come here. Now you’re asking us to go?” Manuel whispered to his best friend, annoyed.

“That was different. I really don’t feel comfortable here anymore. I had a bad feeling clinging into me.” Benni whined.

Manuel, being a concerned friend, conceded to Benni request and started to stand up. “Well, I guess we’ll call it a day guys. We have to go home.” Manuel said as he picked up Benni on the floor and started to walk towards the door.

“Already? You just came here. And besides, who said that you’re going home?” Lukas replied darkly.

“What are you…aaaah!” Manuel was turning his head to Lukas when something hit him. Grunting in pain, he looks at his Polish friend and was shock of what he is seeing. Lukas, standing, is making a green bubbling blob float on his left hand.

“Benni, go! Open the door!” Manuel shouted and Benni grasped for the doorknob but as he touched it, it froze and suddenly the whole door was covered in ice. It also burned Benni’s hand due to so much cold. The two friends faced their Polish “friends”.

“Who the hell are you?” Manuel yelled.

“We’re Lukas and Robert. But apparently, we are not transfer students. We are here for a mission.” Lukas replied.

“A mission?”

“Yeah. To capture you two.”

“Why? What do you want from us?” Benni asked fearfully.

“You…and your powers.” Robert replied then lifted his hands. Suddenly in the air formed ice shards and Robert manipulated it towards Manuel and Benni.

“Benni, behind my back!” Manuel commanded and before the shards hit them, Manuel’s barrier started to appear, destroying all the ice shards that were trying to hit them.

“So Neuer. That’s your ability. Defensive. I wonder if you can survive this one.” Lukas said as he breaks down the green blob he’s melding in the air into specks and moved it towards Manuel.

Manuel did not expect that his barrier would melt. Making him realized that Lukas was not easy to handle. They are in big trouble. As he tries to rebuild his barrier, some of the specks of Lukas powers hit his skin, burning it. He was grunting in pain.

“Manu!” Benni said worriedly.

“Don’t. I have a plan. I’ll push you towards the door. We will smash it. But don’t worry, I will protect you.” Manuel said and Benni agreed.

Manuel started to cover him and Benni with his barrier. This time it’s a different one, somewhat thicker that could smash on Robert’s ice. Then Manuel pushed them out but it didn’t work, they tried again and until the third time the door cracked and smashed and they were able to get out. They tumbled on the road outside the inn, immediately picked up themselves and ran their way towards the city but they were halted when a wall of ice appeared in front of them. They smashed into it then they were cuffed and clamped into it.

“You know, if I were you, I would just come clean. We are doing this because we need your help. The government needs your help.” Lukas said as he walks toward Manuel and Benni.

“If the government needs our help, why did they sent us two Polish kids and almost want us dead?” Manuel retorted.

“No. That will be our last option. Killing you.” Lukas said.

“Then make it your first option. We are not going anywhere.” Benni said back.

“Then, your deathwish is our command.”

Then Lukas and Robert used their powers against the trapped friends but midway in the air, their shards of ice and specks of fluids were stopped.

“Gosh! I was just in time.”

Lukas and Robert looked where the voice came from and saw a kid younger than them; lifting his hands and looking intently to the things in front of him that are floating.

“You’re the kid that we met in school. Philipp right? That’s why I felt something fishy about you.” Lukas said.

Someone pushed Robert in the back, making the blue eye Pole lose his balance and startle Lukas to look whoever that was. Then suddenly the wall of ice that trapped Manuel and Benni was destroyed.

“Who did that?” Robert asked coldly.

“Me. Because friends are not supposed to be hurt or tortured. They are loved.” Miroslav replied.

“You will PAY!” Robert growled then suddenly it started to blizzard around them.

“Philipp! Prepare!” Miro shouted.

In the blizzard, ice shard and hail stones started to appear and rush towards Miro and Philipp. Miro countered them with ice as well and Philipp tried to manipulate the snow to form into ice shards as well and use as counter.

Lukas saw that his colleague was on disadvantage so he used his powers as well.

“Philipp! Watch out! That’s acid!” Miro said and Philipp stopped manipulated the snow and focused on the acid Lukas was throwing.

Time passed by and Miro and Philipp could now hold out any longer. Lukas and Robert were powerful. They gave in, exhausted, resulted to a lot of cuts and burns in their skin.

“I told you to just come clean.” Lukas said.

Miro and Philipp stood up from the ground and braced themselves.

“Manu, can you feel that?” Benni asked.

“What?”

“Someone’s coming.”

“Miro, Philipp, be careful! They have company.” Mesut shouted.

Benni noticed of Mesut in his back and was surprised of what he saw. Mesut’s eyes were all black.

“Mesut, your eyes!” Benni said.

“It’s okay. That happens when I use my powers. You felt that too right? They have someone with them.” Mesut said and Benni nodded.

_“Well, what do you know? I thought I’d just be getting two kids here in Gelsenkirchen.”_ The voice said.

Then suddenly out of the blue, a man came out in between Lukas and Robert.

“Brace yourselves guys, were in big trouble.” Miro said to his mates.


	8. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost five months since I updated this fic. I kind of lost the drive to continue this since I don't know how this will go...until now. I don't want to let down some people who started to read this so I will continue with this. I still hope you will like it the same as my other fics even if this is a different theme.

“Who are you?!” Miro asked the man who appeared between the Polish boys.

“I am Mr. Pep Guardiola, head of the EU Special Task Force. It is my mission to track and gather gifted humans in all over Germany and in Europe.”

“Gather for what?” Miro asked again.

“For the use of the military. You see, children, the world is changing. Aside from massive weapons of war, the emergence of evolved humans created such a ruckus globally as well. Europe has closed its borders to the world just to protect our people. But it’s not enough. We are defenceless when a gifted comes here. So, what is the best way to counter them? Look for gifted humans in our own place as well.”

“I’m so sorry. I know that this might be disrespectful in a sense but, sir, we are not laboratory rats nor the military’s toys. We are just kids and we want to have a normal life. You say we are gifted. For us, this is a curse.” Philipp said.

“Well I guess that is a no. So we’ll do this the hard way. Lukas, Robert, do the honors.” Then Mr. Guardiola disappeared in thin air.

Miro and his team were looking where the old man go but they were diverted back when Mesut shouted.

“Guys watch out!”

The boys were diverted back and saw the approaching ice shards and acid specks going to them. In an instant, Manuel released his shield to cover up while Philipp and Miro tried to counter it with telekinesis and ice as well.

“Damn prick! That’s cheating!”

“I’m sorry. Your fault. You’re not preparing.” Lukas replied.

“AAAAAH!”

Then everybody turned around to see Benni being held up my Mr. Guardiola by the neck.

“BENNI!” Manuel shouted and ran to save his best friend only to be stopped by a wall of ice in front of him. “LET BENNI GO!”

“I’m so sorry. I thought I told you we’re going to do this the hard way.” Mr. Guardiola replied tightening his grip on Benni’s neck, choking the boy.

“STOP IT YOU’RE KILLING HIM!” Manuel says on the verge of crying.

Miro tried to attack Mr. Guardiola with his copied ice powers, throwing anything but it just passes through the man’s body as well as Philipp’s attempt by throwing anything he sees. They forget for a moment about their other opponents until they felt the shots of their powers giving them a lot of wounds.

“Just come clean children. This is for you as well.” Mr. Guardiola says.

“N-n-no. We…WON’T!” Benni gasped then opened his eyes with white light coming out then he was engulfed with a big orb of light that then exploded. Everyone covered themselves up because of the brightness while Mr. Guardiola was thrown away, letting go of his captive.

“What the hell was that?” Mr. Guardiola asked as he tries to stand up from the aftermath, with bruises and cuts on his body and clothes.

Benni was barely standing up and collapsed.

“BENNI!” Manuel shouted. Still trapped and helpless on a wall of ice.

Good thing someone arrived immediately to catch him.

“One of the most powerful and rarest gifts, The Angel. I never thought I’ll be seeing it.” The man who rescued Benni said.

Mr. Guardiola stared at the man and widened his eyes and glared.

“Dr. Jogi Löw.”

“Surprising to see you here Mr. Guardiola.”

“You know this guy doc?” Miro asked.

“Yes. We were on the same team before at the EU…until I resigned at my post.”

“It’s because you don’t understand the purpose of our mission.” Mr. Guardiola spat.

“No. Because I do believe gifted humans should be protected and not to be experimented with.”

“You’re out of your mind Jogi. You’re making irrational dealings.”

“I know what I am doing and I am not going to let you get all of them and them to be hurt. And I think you are now defenceless since this kid has nullified your powers.”

Mr. Guardiola realized and called for his disciples.

“Lukas, Robert.” And the two boys approached him. “Let’s call this off. We can’t win this time.”

“But boss.” Lukas complained and he receives a glare from Mr. Guardiola and nodded.

“We are not finished yet, Löw. The EU will know of your doing. I will be back.” Then Mr. Guardiola and the two boys disappeared.

Manuel was set free from the trap and ran to his bestfriend who is in Dr. Löw’s hands.

“Benni.” Manuel sobs.

“Don’t worry, he will be fine.” Dr. Löw assures as he puts Benni lying on the ground.

“Yeah. He will be. I can still sense his powers. It’s healing him slowly.” Mesut adds as he puts an arm on the lank boy’s shoulder.

“Doctor Löw, about Benedikt’s powers, I thought it’s just a myth.” Miro comments.

“I also thought too, until I saw that blinding light surround him and throws away Mr. Guardiola.”

“But why we haven’t feel anything?” Philipp asks.

“You think so? Look at yourselves.” The doctor replies and the kids look at their bodies, only to see that their bruises and wounds were healed.

“Woah!” they all replied.

“The Angel is one of the two rarest and most powerful gifts in humankind. According to hearsays and possibly false historical accounts, only one person could have it in the world while other gifts are the same with multiples of people. Once they die, another will emerge somewhere. Its simplest power is to heal. The other is to nullify and negate dark powers such as Mr. Guardiola’s, who is an ethereal, can transform into a ghost and vanishes in thin air without a trace.”

“So that’s why that bald prick was affected so much.” Manuel said.

“Manuel. That’s bad.” Mesut reprimands.

“They also say that their most powerful gift is to transform into an angel and can resurrect everything that died…but at the expense of his own life.” Miro adds.

“That’s what myth says.”

“If it will be true, I don’t want him to use that.” Manuel says and the other boys agree.

“Well then, let’s all go home. It’s midnight already.”

And all of them helped each other and walked going to the Özil’s house.

\---

Dortmund, North-Rhine Westphalia

Marco trembles in his chair as he awaits for his turn to play. It is the annual Deutsch Musical Recital where the winner will be given a full scholarship in music studies at any music school of choice around the world.

“You’ll be okay. You’re a great player.” His mom assures by his side along with his siblings. He flashes his crooked smile at them.

“Now, let us welcome from Brackel School, sixth grade, Marco Reus. He will be playing Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov’s Flight of the Bumblebee.”

Marco stands up in his chair and went on the stage where at the center of it is a grand piano. He gulps as he approaches and sat down. He looks at the audience then back at the piano and touched the first key then started to play the complicated piece.

The audience are in awe of Marco’s talent when suddenly they noticed that the auditorium’s atmosphere changed into something…like a large beehive.

Marco continued to play until he heard screams from the audience when he looked, he saw swarms of bees attacking the audience. Some are running out of the auditorium, others were laying on the ground, almost dead and full of stings. He looked at his family and saw that they are struggling as well.

He stands in the stage. Putting his hands on his mouth covering it and cried.

“What did I just do?”


	9. Unusualities

Frankfurt am Main

After the trapping incident near the mines of Gelsenkirchen, Dr. Löw had decided to take Manuel and Benedikt under his wing in order to protect the kids. The Höwedeses took a while to decide to let their boy go with a stranger, and much harder when they knew of their son’s abilities. In the case of the Neuers, Manuel’s father, whose wrongdoings had been known by the police and was put to jail, was all out to let the boy go because after all he does not want a freak for a son. His mother would like to let him go even if it’s hard for her so that Manuel will not be abused anymore but the tall lanky kid is reluctant. He is worried about his mother who is a bit sickly sometimes. What Manuel made to decide to go is when he was assured that his mom will be fine, be given a treatment to be better again and be given a job that could sustain her. She or Manuel could visit each other anytime, as long as Manuel’s safety is secured, as Dr. Jogi assured.

So here they are at Dr. Löw estate in the outskirts of Frankfurt. While the kids we’re playing Uno cards, in which most of the time Mesut wins (thanks to his visionary powers), Dr. Jogi prepares dinner while watching the news.

“Now in our regional news…” the newscaster reports. “It has been three days since the Deutsch Musical Recital Incident at Dortmund happened where hundreds of people were injured and even died during the contest. The victims had a lot of sting markings on their bodies, and according to autopsy reports, the all the dead victims died of anaphylactic shock on bee stings. The folks of the expired victims were asked about the history of their love ones and almost all of them have allergies. According to survivors, they felt that they were trapped in a beehive during a performance of a 10-year old boy. The national police and even the European Union Security Force are now hands on in the investigation and had a hunch that what happened is an act of terrorism and as of now, it is still unknown to where the bees came and how they were controlled. There were no traces of bee markings or even pollen in the area to prove the attacks. The boy, whose name is Marco Reus, was taken into custody since it was during his performance when the chaotic incident happened, and the only one of all the people in the area, who did not sustain a single sting.”

The news then showed the footage of the interrogation.

“Mr. Reus, please tell us who asked you to do such act?” the investigator asks the boy.

“I don’t know where the bees came from. I was just playing the piano. I even stopped when I saw it all.” Marco sobs, afraid as he was being asked.

The investigator was unconvinced and asks another question, “According to witnesses, you played Rimsky-Koraskov’s Flight of the Bumblebee and you are the only one who did not sustain any bee sting mark. How did you control them?”

Marco started to cry, “I don’t know. I don’t understand. Can I go home? Daddy! Mommy! Mel! Ivy!”

Then Marco’s injured father came, “Stop taping my son! He does not know anything. And he can’t do a grievous act! If he can, he knows that he should not harm his own family as well!”

“Fishy.” Miro comments. Standing beside Dr. Jogi.

“Yeah Miro. Very fishy. A terrorist attack using bees? Cued in time of the playing Flight of the Bumblebee? But the bees are nowhere to be found?” Dr. Jogi replies.

“It’s kind of a joke. But it’s somewhat serious especially with the injuries and the deaths?”

Dr. Jogi sighs. “Well, I do hope they will find the suspects. It’s unjust and unfair to put all accusations on a child who only played an instrument  for his future.” Then the doctor turns the TV off. “This is enough for now. Time of eat lunch. Call them, Miro.”

\---

Dortmund, North-Rhine Westphalia

Marco was locked in a room alone as he waits for his future. His family was taken away from him, also being held in jail as accomplices for the incident. He was crying on a bed, sitting with knees close to his chest when he felt the room got colder. He looked towards the door and saw it freeze and shatters into pieces like glass. He felt more afraid when he saw a figure of a young boy.

“Wh-who are you?” Marco asks crying. Everything that happened to him in the past days is too much for him to handle. He does not want more of it.

“I’ll get you out of here.” The boy said flatly.

“But-but-but the police!” Marco whines.

“I took care of them.” The boy replied and offered his hand to Marco. It took time for the boy to accept but then he did.

“I’m Robert, by the way.” The boy replied with no expression at all.

“Marco. Marco Reus. You will really get me out of here?” and Robert nods.

They head out of the room and Marco saw that everything in front of his sight is covered with ice and there were police that were frozen into ice statues.

“They deserve it. They harm children like us.” Robert says with no feelings at all.

Robert and Marco started to run their way to the exit until they heard the blaring of the alarm.

“No.” Marco whimpered.

Robert lifted up his hands and froze the alarm nearest to him. It shut down but there were still more.

“I think I need help.” Robert said without expression looking at the kid with him. Marco was confused at first until he realized he was the one Robert pertaining to. So Marco tried to calm down and closed his eyes and then lifted up his hands. He felt a tremble within him then the alarm sounds muffled and then became silent. Curious he opened his eyes. He can see Robert speaking something but there is no sound. He also saw the banging of the bell alarm but there’s no sound as well.

Robert pulls his hands as they went out of the building. Marco observed everything and was amazed. He saw policemen speaking but there is no sound. Some of them are holding their necks as they emphasize what they speak to the others. Guns were exploding with no sound while Robert counters them with ice.

They got out of the building “safely” and ran towards the abandoned steel mining factory very tired and gasping for air.

“Are we safe?” Marco asks Robert and the boy nods.

“Why did you save me?” Marco asks and Robert replies but with no sound. “Oh I’m sorry.” Marco closed his eyes again and felt something in the air flange and he could hear even the whistling of the wind.

“What was it again?” Marco asked.

“I was asked to save you.” Robert replies.

“By who?”

“Me.” Then a man appeared in front of them, startling Marco becoming afraid again.

“Who are you?” Marco asks anxiously.

“I am Pep Guardiola. I am an agent sent by the European Union Special Task Force to gather kids like you.”

“You’re a police then!” Marco says stepping backwards.

“No. I’m not one of those guys who mistreated you. I am here to help you.”

“You will help me? Then please help me. My dad, mom and sisters are innocent of what happened!” Marco begged.

“I will. I promise that they will be safe. But you have to come with us.” Mr. Guardiola explained.

“Why? I want to go home.” Marco replied.

“You will be safe if you’re with me. And you will be able to control your gift.”

“What gift?”

“Why do you think that everything around you became silent when you head out of the police headquarters? Or why there are bees during your performance?” and Marco was silenced in confusion. “You are born with a gift Marco. As I have observed, you have the power to control sound. To instantly silence it or conjure anything through sound. I am astounded and for sure there are other things your gift could do.”

“So it means I am at fault of what happened at the recital.”

“No. It’s not. You don’t know about your powers and you don’t know how to control it. I will help you.” Mr. Guardiola then puts his hands on Marco’s shoulders. “I will help you control your powers, become stronger and clear up your name and help your family.”

Marco still can’t decide after that talk until another boy came.

“ _All taken care of_ , boss.”

“Thanks Lukas.”

Lukas approaches Marco and shakes his hand. “Hi! I’m Lukas! Don’t worry about your family. They’re _safe_.”

“Really.” Marco asks and Lukas nods with a smirk in his face.

Marco looks back to Mr. Guradiola then speaks up with courage. “Help me, sir.”

Then Mr. Guardiola gave a very sly smile. “Okay then. Let’s get out of here.”


	10. History

Summer : 6 years ago

Memmingen, Bavaria

“Hurry up Mario or we will never catch that deer.” Fabian says as he and his younger brother Mario runs through the forest.

“But Fabian, I’m tired. Can we rest for a while?” Mario whined and suddenly Fabian snapped.

“You know what, I had enough of your whining! You stay here and I’ll look for that deer. I’ll come back after.” Fabian said pissed and left.

Mario sat down and leaned on a tree. He and his family had set up a little camp by the edge of the forest and they were never that far from where they came but he felt tired. The summer heat was not that intense yet but he was perspiring so much that he does not stop wiping his sweat. He tried to sleep when he heard twigs breaking and ruffling of the leaves. He lifted his eyes…and started to shiver.

A wolf is in front of him, growling and looking hungry.

“Fabian?!” Mario yells almost crying but his brother was not answering. He looks again at the wolf, “Stay away!”

The wolf started to come near him and he started crying.

The wolf ran and almost pounced on him.

“STAY AWAAAAAY!” he yells gesturing a halt sign, closing his eyes in front of the animal but the wolf suddenly cried. Mario opened his eyes and saw that one of the wolf limbs are on fire. The animal went away in pain and then was gone. Mario was still crying, anxious that there might be more dangers around him.

Then screams sounded.

Mario screams at the shock of someone touch him and the other was his brother, screaming in pain since his hand was burned.

“FABIAN!”

“Don’t come near me!” Fabian shouts at him.

“Fabian, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

“You’re not my brother! You’re a monster!” and Fabian ran away leaving a devastated Mario alone in the forest.

Then comes the worst. In just an hour after Fabian left Mario, the forest was on fire. Mario and Fabian’s parents had called for help since they cannot enter the blazing forest.

“Why did you left your brother there?” the mother wails, shaking the older child of his negligence.

“I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to.” Fabian cries.

“I will never forgive you if something happened to your brother.” The father pulls his son by the collar of his shirt, fists white.

The firefighters and rescue team came and the fire was almost prevented by nighttime.

The family and the rescuers went inside the devastated forest to look for Mario until they heard a boy crying.

They were surprised of the sight; Mario is smoking, tattered clothes but with no bruises, unharmed but around him where he sits down were reduced into ashes or burned.

The rescuers went near him but it was difficult to touch Mario, he was hot, that you could get burned with the slightest touch on his skin. They even tried to wrap him in a blanket but if was burned suddenly. They cannot believe what was happening.

In the end, they were helped out of the forest with mixed feelings of fear, astonishment and shock.

They returned home, to their mansion, silence lingering in the whole family. Fabian never dared to come near his brother, afraid and angry at him at the same time.

“Mario.” His father called him and he came nearer. Hesitant at first but then his father hugged him. Good thing nothing happened this time.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, son. Don’t worry. But for now, you stay at the rest house at the back. I’ll prepare your room to make it cold. I hope it helps.” And Mario nodded.

\---

“Mario. Mario.”

Mario woke up from his sleep and opened his eyes and saw Fabian nudging him to wake up.

“Fab?”

“Hey. I’m sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have left you. Come on get up. Mom and dad wants to talk to you.”

Mario rose and followed his brother out of the room and leads him to their garden.

“Good morning son.” His father greeted him.

“Hi dad.”

“Can you sit down on that chair?” and Mario obeyed.

As he sat down, he never expected what happened next. Fabian stepped in front of him and bound his hands on the arms of the chair.

“Fab! What’s this?!” Mario whimpers.

“Don’t worry Mario. This is for your own good.” His mother said stepping away from him.

Then came a middle aged man clothed in white and has a bottle of water in his hand. A priest.

“Dad. Mom. Fabian.” Mario cries.

“I will start now the exorcism.”

“Daaaad! Mooom! Fabby…”

The priest started his oration whisking at the same time the water in he is holding.

“In the name of the Father and of the son and of the Holy Ghost, I am commanding you, evil spirit to get out of this innocent boy’s body!”

Mario started to scream and the chair his sitting on started to smoke. The ties in his hand started to burn.

“Away! Away you demon!”

Then an astonishing sight overcome them. Mario suddenly blazed into flames. The people around the boy stepped back fear.

“Oh my little boy!” Mario’s mother wailed.

The priest continued to exorcise Mario then the burning boy stood up in his seat and lifted his hands towards the priest. The priest started to be afraid and steps further back. Mario opened his palms and the water in the bottle the priest was holding started to boil and the bottle shattered into pieces and was burning until it melts.

“This is more than I expected. I cannot solve this.” And the priest rushed away.

“Please father! Help my son!”

Mario was still blazing in flames and raised his hands on the air and flames got out of his hands. The grass in his feet is burning and the flame is spreading.

“Mario! Stop it!” his father shouted but the boy continued.

“Mario. Please. Stop it.”

Mario looked at the direction of the voice and saw his brother.

“Please Mario. Stop. You’ll hurt mom and dad.”

“Fabian.” The burning Mario spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“Fab.” Then the fire surrounding Mario started to die down and Mario is back to normal, only smoking.

Fabian hugs his brother not thinking of the possibility of being burned.

“I’m sorry Mario. I’ve been a bad brother.”

“Fab.” And Mario hugs back.

“I will never call you a monster again. And I will protect you.”

\---

Present day

Ever since the incident, Mario was not allowed to go out of their house and most of the time he is on his special cold rest house. His family accepted the fact that Mario is a special kid. His father being a professor in cryogenics, build the room as cold as it can be to contain Mario’s power. He was home schooled in order to protect him and he had been closer to his brothers Fabian and Felix, the latter was born a year after the incident.

But little did they know, things are about to change.


	11. Robbers of Rosenheim Part 1

Frankfurt

“Hey Philipp! Your mom and dad are calling you on Skype.” Manuel shouts.

The young boy ran through the stairs in excitement but suddenly he tripped on his own foot, skipping the remaining steps flying downwards.

“Philip!” Manuel shouts and started to use his powers to save his friend but it was too late.

Philipp thought his going to smash his head by the concrete ground floor. He closed his eyes expecting. Moments later he noticed that the floor seems to be far down until he opened his eyes and saw himself floating inches away from the floor. He looked around and saw his friends gaping their mouths open.

The silence was so awkward. But then Philipp snap out and lifted (more like levitated) himself to stand on the floor and looked at his friends, who are still gaping.

“What?” Philipp asked.

“You floated.” Manuel speaks.

“Yeah.”

“You could float.” Miro speaks.

“Maybe.”

“It’s levitation.” Mesut butts in.

“Shut up.” Manuel snaps at Mesut.

“Okay. What’s done is done. Let’s go back to whatever we are doing.” Benni shrugs and left first then everyone followed.

Philipp went in front of the laptop to see his parents.

“Hi mom! Dad! I miss you!”

“We miss you too, son.” His father replied.

“How are you? What happened just now?” His mother asked worriedly.

“Nothing mom. I just tripped on the stairs.” Philipp replies anxiously.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine mom. I didn’t hit the floor. I floated.”

“What do you mean you floated?”

“Honey, your son has powers. Of course he could do that.” The father explains.

“Thanks dad.” Philipp says with a grin.

“Well anyway, we called because your oma’s birthday is coming up and we will visit her at Rosenheim. We are thinking of taking you there.” Philipp’s father said and the boy is excited but then that excitement was replaced with sadness.

“I really want to…but…I don’t know if…Dr. Jogi will let me.” Philipp says sadly.

“Of course I will.”

“Dr. Jogi!” Philipp says.

“Good morning doctor.” The parents greeted.

“Good morning to you too. It’s okay for me if you go there. At least you could have time with your family.”

Philipp beamed then hugged the doctor. “Danke doc!”

So it was settled. Philipp left the next day riding a plane where his parents will be waiting for him at the airport. He was still a bit anxious. Things might happen while his on his way back to his hometown but they consulted Mesut before leaving and the Mesut said it is safe for Philipp to travel alone.

From the airport in Munich they went directly to Rosenheim. It was a simple yet big family gathering. Kisses were shared here and there, gifts were given to the celebrant and a lot of talks.

“So, Philip, I heard you were admitted in an exclusive boarding school in Frankfurt. So, how was it?” Philips grandma asks him. He looked at his parents anxiously, who also looked back at him with a bit of regret.

_“Mom, dad, what does oma meant?”_ He talked to his parents through his mind.

_“You could talk through your mind?”_ his mom exclaimed in his thoughts.

_“Yes. But I have no time to explain.”_

_“Okay. We told your oma you were accepted in a boarding school in Frankfurt, which we meant at Dr. L_ _öw’s”_ his dad explained and Philip nodded and replied to his grandmother.

“Uhm…Yeah. Yes. I am. Uhm. Actually, I came from…there. Mom and dad just picked me up by the airport and went directly here. The school is great. It just started recently so were just a few students as of now.”

“How we’re you admitted to that school?” his aunt Maria asked conspicuously. He knows that person is giving him an attitude. He does not know how to answer her question so he looks at his parents to answer it for them.

“Dr. Joachim Löw, the headmaster of the school where Philipp is now took notice of his performance. So he went to the school and to us…if we wanted to…uhm…put our son to his institution. He said that he saw a potential in our son that he knows how to mold it well…and the rest is history.”  Philipp’s father explained.

“Oh. I see. My son is also has good grades in school. Top of everything. I’m sure he will be good for that school. Even might be better than yours.” The aunt said bragging and with sarcasm.

The cousin beside Philipp, named Siegfried, looked at his mother with embarrassment.

“Mom.” The son reprimands.

“What? I’m just stating the truth.”

\---

The celebration ended when the family members started to go home, with the exception of Philipp and Siegfried who will stay behind their omas for a night or two.

When Philip was young, there are times that he stays, with his cousin, at their grandmother’s place. The last time they did it was a few years back. And now that they have a chance, they want to do it again.

“Oma. We are going to town. Is it okay?” Philipp asked.

“Sure dears. But don’t be late. It’s not safer right now.” The grandmother warns.

“Why?”

“There are a lot of robberies happening in the town right now. Jewel shops are smashed open without the use of anything. Much more intriguing is that robbers somewhat do not enter the shops because there were no footprints inside. But just be careful okay."

“Okay oma. We will.” And the cousins left.

\---

“Phil. I’m so sorry about mom earlier.” Siegfried apologizes as he and Philipp eat pizza and pretzels on a local food shop.

“Don’t worry about. It’s okay.”

“You know, mom always tell me to do my best, which I did but everytime I get to see the results, she always reprimand me that it’s low even if I am the highest in class. She always says “if that is your grades, how will you be able to beat Philipp?” It hurts you know. But I don’t want to compete with you. And truth to be told, I am envious of you.”

“What? Why?” Philipp was curious.

“It seems that uncle and auntie is satisfied with your performance no matter what. How I wish my mom is like that.”

Philipp hugs his cousin tightly after that. “Hey. Thanks for being a great cousin. If you don’t want to think about competition, don’t think about it. You know your capacity. Whatever is your achievements, I’m always be there cheering you up.” And  Siegfried smiled.

But their little moment was interrupted when they heard a loud crash.  They looked around and even went out to check. Good thing is that they are finished eating.

They ran to the direction of a sound of clinging metals until they reached a corner and both boys were surprised with what they saw.

Two boys with the same height and physique, almost the same age as them. One was holding a big bag while the other was doing an unusual feat; he reaches his arms on a shop while necklaces, rings, bracelets and even coins are floating in a rush towards the bag they have. They were both holding each other’s hands.

“HEY!” Philipp shouted and the two robbers looked at him, getting their attention. They were wearing eye masks but it is obvious they have the same facial features.

Philipp and Siegfried ran towards the robber boys to get them when suddenly the other boy who was supposed to be holding a bag waved his hands against them…and iron rods and scaffoldings from an unfinished building flew towards them.

“Philipp look out!” Seigfried shouted and in defense Philipp stopped running, raised both hands and the metals halted and floated in front of him.

“Ughhhh.” Philipp struggled to control it because of the number he was controlling but he was able to put them all down gently.

He looked towards the road where the robbers ran only to see them so far already.

“Philipp…”

The boy looked back and saw his cousin looking shocked.

“What…did…just…happened?”

 And Philipp realized that his cousin saw everything. He swallows deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think they are?  
> What will Philipp do now?


	12. Battle on a Field

Bad Aibling – Kolbermoor Border, Bavaria

“I don’t understand why do we have to go here. There’s nothing significant here. What do you think Marco?” Lukas complained and asked but Marco just shrugged his shoulders.

Dusk looms the field where they are walking to. Houses and the highway are far from their sight. Really there is nothing unusual.

“You’re no good Marco.” Lukas complained and the three continued to walk in the tall grasses of the field.

“We’re here.” Robert said and the boys stopped…in front of a large power grid tower.

“There nothing in here!” Lukas complains but then Marco pokes his shoulder and he looks to the guys and points up.

At the top of the tower was a sphere. Not just an ordinary sphere. It looks like an electric ball with bolts of electricity hooked to the grid tower, either getting power from it or giving power to it.

“What’s that?” Lukas asked.

“Mission.” Robert said. He then raised his hands and a long shard of ice appears and builds up. He then waves his hand towards the sphere like throwing something and the ice shard spears its way hitting the sphere only to be destroyed into fragments. A moment later the sphere gently went down from the tower and float inches above the ground.

“Show yourself.” Robert says coldly.

The sphere slowly disappears revealing a human; a kid with the same height as them and almost the same age as them.

“Well. Looks like I just met someone with powers as well. I thought I was alone. You’re so brave in disturbing my dinner.” The boy replied a bit pissed.

“Dinner? You call that dinner? You’re causing blackouts in the whole Bavaria region. People desperately need electricity in the middle of the night!” Marco ranted.

“Marco, can you please shut up? We’re not here to solve Germany’s power shortages.” Lukas snapped at him causing the boy to be quiet and sulk almost crying. “What’s your name?” Lukas added.

“Bastian.”

“Well, Basti? Can I call you Basti? I’m sure you don’t mind. Anyway, we’re here to offer you something.” Lukas said.

“What?”

“We offer you to become a part of our team. Rest assured, you could cling to any electricity you wanted anytime, anywhere.” Lukas added.

“And if I refuse?”

“There’s no option.” Robert replied.

“Well then, I’m sorry. I could look out for myself. I have to go now.” Bastian said and turned his back. He was about to walk away when he felt a bolt of electricity surge out of his body smashing a shard of ice. He turns back to see the black haired boy with floating ice shards above the controller’s head.

Bastian sighed “If that’s what you want.” He closed his eyes and then small electric balls formed on his hands as he raises them.

Robert throws the first attack by send to Bastian the shards he made, only to be dodged and smashed by  the opponent.

“My turn.” Basti said and waves his hands towards the boys and the ball of electricity moved speeding towards them.

Robert created a wall of ice to protect him but as soon as the balls hit the wall, forks of electricity surge around them causing an almost mini-thunderstorm. The two other boys ran away from the bolts.

Robert turns back to his team and looked at them coldly. Lukas understood and helped him. Lukas runs towards Bastian as he forms green blobs in his hand and throws them to Bastian. Bastian counters by destroying the blobs into tiny aerosol particles.

“You just made a wrong move my friend.” Lukas smirks and Bastian widened his eyes. The aerosols touched his skin causing to sting and burn.

“Aaaaah! What is this?” Bastian shouts in pain.

“That’s acid. Enjoy them while you can.” Lukas gladly says.

Bastian was angry while in pain then things suddenly changed. The sky above the field was suddenly dense with clouds and thunder rumbles.

“Robert? Lukas?” Marco whimpers.

“We’re in deep trouble.” Lukas shivers.

“Brace yourselves guys.” Robert says coldly.

Then numerous bolts of lightning came down to them. Lukas and Marco ran away to dodge every single one but cannot get out in the area. While Robert covered himself with a thick block of ice as he charges towards Bastian and creates an ice sword in his hands only to be shattered away before he hits the boy because Bastian was protected by an electric barrier. Bastian counters with a burst of electricity forks towards Robert. The dark haired boy covers himself with ice immediately. He was only thrown away and lands on the ground by his back.

\---

Meanwhile in Rosenheim

Philipp noticed a big cloud and lightning going down the ground from afar on his window.

“That’s odd. There’s no report of a thunderstorm.” Philipp says.

\---

“Robert?!” Lukas shouts and aims his hands at the sky sending green blobs in the air. Creating acid rain towards Bastian but the boy’s shield is strong.

“We could be a good team. Too bad.” And Bastian sends a bolt of electricity towards Lukas.

Lukas shouts as the bolt approaches him but before it touches him it stopped and he was confused. He then looked at Bastian who started to put his hands on his ears screaming in pain. He then noticed a flow of sound a kind of erratic unusual music and looked back.

Marco was playing a flute walking towards the boy with electric powers. Bastian screams and the clouds started to disappear. As he passes by Lukas, the boy noticed that Marco’s irises were glowing into gold.

“Marco?” Lukas asked but the boy did not mind him.

“Stop! Please! Stop!” Bastian begs, crying, now crouching on the ground.

Marco then shifted his play of the flute wildly and Bastian screams more until he passed out seconds later then Marco stopped playing.

Lukas approached his teammate and asked. “What did you just do?”

“It’s not right that I will never help my friends when they need me. So I just have to do what I do best, play a song with my instrument as I looked at him.”

“I really don’t understand but I have to thank you.” Lukas said and tapped the blond kid’s shoulder. “Well, let’s clean up our mess here.” Lukas added.

Lukas carried Bastian while Marco helped Robert and then they went.


	13. The Robbers of Rosenheim Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philipp and the others met the robbers by the flesh.

Rosenheim, Bavaria

Philipp and Siegfried went back to their grandma’s home not talking to each other. Both of them do not know what to say. Philipp could feel that his cousin was in shock of what he saw; afraid and almost angry at him at the same time.

Philipp could not contain anymore the silence between them so he began to speak to his cousin as they enter the bedroom they were using.

“Siegfried?” but the boy did not answer who just prepared some things in his bed and put some on his bag. He tried to call two times more but all he got was just that tense silence until Philipp, as a last resort, used his powers.

_“Siegfried.”_

_“Who’s? Who’s that?”_

_“It’s me, Philipp.”_

The boy turned to face his cousin who just looked at him with regret.

 _“Please listen to me. Just for a moment.”_ And Siegfried slumps his shoulders.

_“Okay. But can we do it, verbally? Not through… whatever magic is this? It creeps me.”_

_“Sorry.”_

And Philip snaps out of his cousin’s mind. And started to speak.

“I know it’s unbelievable and shocking but I promise you, I will never hurt you.”

“I know you can’t Phil. It’s just that it’s unfair. My mom always nags and reprimands me to do my best at everything, she wants me to be better than you, and then I’ll just found out that you have these…powers…that you can do whatever you want so easily.” The cousin said with tension.

Philipp comes closer to him and held his hand. “I never have these until recently Siegfried. You know, because of this, I almost lost my parents and my life. There are people who are after me when a certain doctor found out about my powers. And if not for Dr. Löw, I might be gone already.”

Siegfried started to get confused as he hears out his cousin. “What do you mean?”

“The reason I was taken to Frankfurt is for me to saved. Dr. Löw took me there to his school to learn like a normal kid and to be able to control my powers as well. Aside from that, it’s the only way to keep me safe. There are people after me because they want to use my powers. I had also met four more people like me.” Philipp held his cousin’s hand again, now firmly. “Promise me one thing, only you, mom and dad know about this. Don’t tell anyone, even your mom. It’s for your own good. I want you all to be safe.”

Siegfried was silent and looking hard at Philipp.

“Siegfried?”

“I promise.”

\---

Siegfried was already sleeping and Philipp took that chance to call Dr. Löw. He taps the contacts of his phone and calls. A few rings later the doctor answered.

_“Hello Philipp?”_

“Good evening doctor. Sorry for waking you up.”

_“No worries. I haven’t slept yet. What is it?”_

“I encountered two boys here in Rosenheim with powers. Apparently, they are using their to steals on stores. I tried to stop them but---“ and Philipp sighs.

_“It’s okay. What do you want to happen?”_

“I want to help them change. I feel sad that they are using their powers to do bad things.”

“I get you. Do you know where they are?”

“No. That’s why I need your help. And I don’t know when they will strike again.”

“Okay. We’ll be there tomorrow. Give me your address and we will come to you.”

“Thanks doctor. You’re such a great help.”

“Anyway that I could help kids like you Philipp.”

\---

And as promised, Dr. Jogi, Miro, Mesut, Manuel and Benedikt came to Rosenheim by the afternoon of the next day. Philipp introduced them to his grandmother, then to his cousin. Siegfried was afraid at first since he knows that Philipp’s company were just like him but a few moments later he calmed down knowing that like, Philipp, they will never harm him and wanted to be friends with them. They drove to town where Philipp last saw the boys and from there, they start searching.

“They’re just nearby.” Dr. Jogi says. “Mesut, can you track them?” and the boy nods his head and obeyed. His eyes turned all black as he focused.

“What’s happening to him?” Siegfried asks his cousin.

“Mesut’s power is to see visions, and track people using visions.” And the boy who asked nods his head.

“They’re walking. Philipp, is there a park here?” Mesut asks as he uses his powers.

“Yeah. Three blocks away from this street.”

“Okay---oh no! They’re in front of a store. They’re breaking in! I mean, they’re using their powers to break in!”

“Then let’s go!”

All of them went back to the car and drove towards the park, only to see that the boys started to fill in the sack the medal box they have.

“Stop it right there!” Philipp shouts gaining the attention of the boys.

“You again?” the boys said simultaneously.

Philipp was about to speak again when he saw things are hurled towards him. And by reflex he was able to hold it with his telekinesis.

“I’ll take care of them.” Manuel said and rushed towards the boys.

“I’m coming with you Manu.” Miro said.

The robber boys hurled more things towards Manuel only to be stopped by the other with his force field. He successfully separated the boys and all the things that were flowing to their metal box fell to the ground.

“AHHHHH!” one of the robber boys screamed as he stumble to the ground.

“Gotcha!” Miro said as he grabbed him in the arm.

“SVEN!” the other robber boy screamed.

Miro suddenly noticed that everything in the ground that is metal started to stick on him and it hurts.

“Ah! What is this?”

Miro felt he was being sucked until he noticed that he cannot remove his hands from the boy named Sven!

“LARS! HELP ME! IT HURTS!” Sven wailed.

“GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!” Lars screamed and with a waved on his hands he tried to remove every metal that was sticking to Miro and his brother. “SVEN! HOLD ON!” and Lars started crying as he struggles to remove his brother from the other boy.

“HELP US PLEASE!” Miro wailed and his friends came.

Things are getting worse by the second, more and more metals stick to the two, some of them are sharp objects causing cuts to both Miro and Sven.

“Sven, Miro, I want you to both calm down. Philipp and Lars will help you. Okay.” Dr. Löw said to the boys who were now in tears in pain. “Manuel, use your force field to stop those things from coming at us.” And Manuel obeyed. A force field covers them stopping everything that is towards them.

Sven started to calm down that Miro was able to remove himself from the boy and slowly all the things that are coming at them slowly die down and fell on the ground. Philipp and Lars then were able to remove every piece of metal on the boys.

Then everything was calm. Sven was crying and gasping in pain and fear and his brother rushed towards him, crying as well.

“It’s okay Sven. I’m here.” Lars says as he hugs his brother to comfort him.

Benedikt came near to them only to be stopped by Lars.

“DON’T COME NEAR US!” Lars screamed.

“Let me help your brother. I could heal him.”Benedikt pleads.

“NO! You almost killed my twin! GET AWAY!”

“Lars, we’re sorry for what happened. Please, let us help you both.”  Mesut adds.

Lars thought for a moment looking at his exhausted brother “I will allow you for now. One wrong move and I will hurl every piece of metal in this place towards you.” The boy warned.

Benedikt swallowed the lump on his throat, careful as he stepped closer to the brothers then kneels down beside Sven and opens his palms. Small orbs of light appeared and floated, surrounding the wounded body of the boy and slowly, the cuts and bruises started to disappear.

\---

Benedikt as now tending Miro’s wounds while Dr. Löw and the other boys by the empty park. It was nighttime already.

“My full name is Lars Bender. And this is my younger twin, Sven.” Lars starts as he caresses his brother’s head sleeping in his lap. “We had a normal family until three years ago. Our parents died on that bombing in Paris. It was supposed to be a happy, and blissful vacation, watch Die Mannschaft play against the French. But it turned out to be the darkest moment of our lives.” Lars sniffs as he goes through the memories he had.

“Thanks to the government we were able to be taken back here at home. They wanted us to be cared of by our relatives who are far from us but we don’t want to. In the end, they gave the Social Welfare the responsibility to look after us while we both live here on our own. Things got tougher as the moment went on. We are not that rich, so our parent’s savings vanished in just a year and we rely on what the Social Welfare could give to us but it’s not enough to fill in our needs. We can’t work since we’re both 10 at that time and all we could do is to sell anything inside our home. We thrived on one food that we make to fit for at least 3 days max. Sleep on the floor and use candles as the light our house. It was hard. And without anything, we decided that we should steal, just to survive.”

Everybody was so keen in listening to Lars’ story.

“Until a few months ago, Sven accidentally almost killed himself. He was not feeling well that time, lying on the floor trying to reach a cup of water, suddenly a knife hurls towards him. Good thing I was beside him, taking care of him, out of impulse I waved away the knife in the air. At first it was unbelievable and we did not know what to do. All we know is that I could push away metals and Sven could stick metals in his body. We tried to come up with a solution until we realized that both of us are like magnets. Every time Sven holds me; the metals we manipulate are easy to control and we used our powers to break in any shop with metals and we sell them on the next town.”

It was silent for a moment then Lars felt a tap in his shoulders. “We almost had the same story Lars. I lost my parents too back in Poland but thanks to Dr. Jogi, I’m alive and well.” Miro said smiling as the boy looks at him. “Why don’t you and your twin come with us and start fresh. Dr. Jogi’s house is open for people like us. You could eat well, even learn and live like a normal person and most of all, control both of your powers.”

The other boys agreed to what Miro said.

“Yeah. I used to faint when I use to heal others. But now, I could withstand it.” Benni adds.

“And you don’t have to alone anymore.” Manuel adds.

Lars looked at his sleeping brother then at them, smiling.

\---

The next day, Philipp, his cousin and his company said goodbye to his grandmother. Along the way, they passed by Lars and Sven, with smiles in their faces bringing with them what they have; a small bag for both of them.

“Ready for a new start?” Lars asked his brother.

“Yeah.” Sven excitedly says.


	14. Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a visitor, and he has some news.

It’s been a few days since the kids went back to Frankfurt with Dr. Löw. So far the twins had been coping up well and seem happy under the doctor’s care. One night they were all having dinner and the twins started to tell some of their story. All of the kids were surprised that the twins are funny and full of banter between themselves telling them that they did trick their parents by just switching clothes and impersonating each other. There are even times that the twins would team up quietly like what they did when they were all playing heads up. It’s either Lars or Sven on the hot seat and either one of them would give subtle signals to give answers that in the end both of them had the highest score. Even Philipp could not fathom how they do it. They don’t even have mind communication powers like him. The mystery of twin speaks.

Aside from that, Lars and Sven were taught closely by Dr. Jogi on how to control their individual powers but so far in the few days little progress was made. Lars could barely control all the repel he does while his twin brother still end up with some bruises controlling the metals from sticking on his body too much.

“It’s so hard.” Lars complains.

“At first it is. But as you go on with training, you will be able to manage it.” Benni replies while he heals them with their bruises.

Manuel comes in the room bring some snacks for the boys. “Hey Benni, are you okay doing that?” Manuel asks worriedly.

“Don’t worry Manu. I’ll be fine. I won’t faint.” Benni reassures and Manuel just sighs and sits down besides Sven.

“You always look out for Benni.” Sven comments and Manuel chuckles.

“Actually Sven, it’s the opposite.”

“What? How?”

“Back at Gelsenkirchen I was always being bullied at school and abused by my father at home. He always tends for my wounds. It makes me anxious when he does it because he always faints after using his powers.”

“But not anymore.” Benni defends himself.

“Oh please.” Manuel rolls his eyes and the twins just laugh.

\---

Philipp and Mesut were playing Call of Duty when someone knocks at the main door. Philipp pause the game and went to the door and opened it. A tall man with a scruffy beard and glasses stands before him. What’s different about them man is like he is almost hippie-like. The man lifts his hand and shakes Philipp’s.

“Guten tag. I am looking for Dr. Jogi Löw.” the man said with a quirky smile.

“Yes. He’s in. You can come in sir.” Philipp said with a comfortable smile and the man went in.

“You just made me come in this house without knowing me much?” the man was surprised by the gesture of Philipp.

“I know you’re a good guy sir. I can clearly see your mind.” Philipp said smiling.

The two reached the living room and Mesut noticed.

“Dr. Klopp!” Mesut said with excitement.

“Nice to see you again Mesut.”

“Just wait here, I’ll call Dr. Löw.” Mesut stands up and ran towards the room of the doctor at the upper part of the manor. Dr. Klopp just sat down by the long sofa along with Philip, who fidgeted at his side shyly.

“You know, the last time that I was here it was only Miroslav and Mesut. I’m glad that those kids had more company nowadays.” Dr. Klopp started gaining the attention of the boy. “If you don’t mind, what’s your name and where are you from?” the doctor asked.

Philip shyly smiled and replied, “My name is Philipp Lahm, sir. And I’m from Munich.”

“Munich. Now that’s odd. I presumed you are like Miro and Mesut?” and Philipp nods.

“Yes. Actually I can read and control minds and move objects also with it.”

“Wow. Now that seems powerful.”

Their little conversation was interrupted when Dr. Löw came with Miro and Mesut. Dr. Klopp stood up in reverence.

“Jürgen! Nice to see you again.” The doctor hugged the other and gestured to sit down together with the other kids.

“Yes Jogi. It’s been months and I’m glad that Miro and Mesut here are getting more friends to mingle with.” Dr. Klopp commends.

“Well, there are four more on the treatment room. A few hours ago I was training twin brothers on how to control their powers of magnetism. It’s a little bit tricky since individually they are different. The one repels metals, while the other can stick it to his body but when they touch each other, they could control every metal in their will.”

“Synergistic powers.” Jurgen defines. “And the other two?”

“A set of friends I saved in Gelsenkirchen. One could create force fields while the other, believe it or not, is The Angel.” And Jürgen’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious? One of the rarest powers? The one who could heal?”

“And could nullify dark powers like The Ghost.” Jogi adds and Jurgen was getting more surprised.

“The kid did that?!” Jurgen asked and Jogi nods. “So, it’s possible that he could bring anyone back to life.”

“Probably.”

The four kids then appeared in the living room and was curious.

“Speaking of, here they are. We’ve been talking about you.” Jogi smiles at them. “Kids, meet Dr. Jurgen Klopp. He’s a friend of mine.”

The visiting doctor approached the four kids and asked their names and hugged them altogether then released them then all of the seated by the sofa.

“Okay, now that all of you are here, I think it’s time for me to tell you what I am here for.”

Some of the kids are curious, especially those Dr. Klopp just met.

“What did you discover my friend?” Dr. Löw asked.

“The wave has started.” And Miro and Mesut widened their eyes while the others were confused.

“What is “The Wave” doctor?” Philipp asked.

“I quoted the phenomenon “The Wave” as the time or event when the emergence of people with special abilities appears at almost the same time frame. I’ve been travelling a lot here in Germany to know if it really is happening and I’ve confirmed it. I’ve gathered at lot of unusual reports and rumors or even hearsays about people who have powers and this time, there’s a lot.”

“Tell us my friend.” Dr. Jogi asked.

And everybody was so keen in listening to what they were about to hear.

“The list is long but I’ll tell you. First, when I went to Oberhausen. It was not in the news because people think it should be kept. One of the parts of the SEALIFE Aquarium gave in. the glass wall breaks and water comes down flooding inside. One kid, a boy, amazingly stopped the water by just raising his hands while telling everyone to get out of the amusement park.”

“It must have been Robert.” Philipp adds.

“Unless if it turns to ice. Did it?” Manuel speaks.

“According to stories, no. The kid controlled the water and even rode on top of it and dumped it to the river. Then after that, he was gone.” Jurgen said. “Another is a rumor of a boy in Munich who could teleport. Another in the norther part of Germany who could create tornadoes and change wind directions. An account of a rumor of a boy in Berlin who could dig the ground without touching it. Another boy from Kolbermoor in southern Bavaria who roams around power grids but suddenly disappears the a few moments later all of Bavaria are suffering from random black outs who then have gone missing for a week now. And this one, have you watched the news about the Dortmund Musical Recital Tragedy?”

“The kid named Marco Reus?” Miro butts in and Dr. Klopp nods.

“Don’t be surprised, that kid was a gifted one. Based on the patterns of evidences I got, the bees inside the auditorium that suddenly appeared, then disappeared were all summoned. And worst is, he is missing right now. The police have no idea how. All they knew is that they locked him away. But as I go and checked the station where the boy was, there were some muffled pressure you could feel around the debris. I could conclude that boy has the power to manipulate sound. Either summon something through it or even silencing everyone on his way. Now he’s missing.”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Manuel confessed whispering beside Benni.

“Two missing kids this time. A bit alarming.” Dr. Jogi said.

“Yes, it is.” Dr. Klopp said.

“I guess it’s time to embark on an adventure looking for them.” Dr. Jogi said and the boys widened their eyes in excitement.

“Really doc?” the kids replied excitedly and Dr. Jogi smiles and nods at them and the boys looked at each other with excitement.

“I have a suggestion.” Dr. Klopp butted in. “To jumpstart, I want to give you this, Joachim.” Dr. Klopp rummaged something in his bag and handed an envelope. An invitation. Dr. Löw opened the envelope and read the details of the invitation.

“Wow! Dr. Götze is inviting us for a formal dinner at their house in Memmingen?” Dr. Löw asked and the other doctor nods.

“He knows about your “underground” activities and has been supportive ever since he knew about you, in secret. And he mentioned that he wants to meet you so bad to talk to you about something.”

“Well then, we go to Memmingen.” Dr. Löw declares.

\---

Somewhere in the Germany-Switzerland border…

“Is he awake?” Pep Guardiola asked Lukas and Robert who was guarding an asleep Bastian on a vat.

“Nope. Not yet.” Lukas replied and Pep sighs.

“Marco.” Pep called the boy came as fast as he can, looking nervous.

“Sir, I’m sorry. I did not mean to put him on coma.” Marco defends himself almost crying. Pep went closer to him, pats his head and hugs Marco.

“It’s okay. He’ll be fine and will snap out of it. You just did what you need to do.” Pep assured the boy then kneeled in front of him. “And speaking of something to do, you have a mission.”

“Me?” Marco asked in surprised and Pep nods smiling.

“You will be playing on a formal dinner in Memmingen.” Pep smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments and suggestions are highly appreciated.


End file.
